Suddenly a Wife
by H2PHaarate
Summary: [SOTUS] [THAI BL] "Jadilah istriku, P'Arthit." Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika ada orang asing yang membuatmu dipecat dari pekerjaanmu tiba-tiba mengatakan itu padamu? . . Kisah Arthit Rojnapat yang terpaksa menjadi 'istri' Kongpob Suthiluck. Pria yang penuh misteri. . WARNING : DEWASA Kongpob x Arthit
1. Chapter 1

Menjadi lulusan dari fakultas tehnik tidak menjamin hidupmu dikemudian hari. Nyatanya, Arthit Rojnapat, satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa lulus dari jurusan tehnik salah satu universitas negeri di Thailand ini harus membanting tulang untuk menyambung hidupnya dengan menjadi seorang pelayan di sebuah restoran mi.

Puluhan map berisi lamaran pekerjaan yang ia ajukan pada hampir seluruh perusahaan yang ia ketahui sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Hidup seorang sebatang kara sejak dua tahun lalu tidak memberinya banyak pilihan.

Kini, bukannya bekerja di perusahaan manufaktur besar seperti impiannya dahulu, ia harus berlari kesana-kemari untuk mencatat pesanan dan mengantarkan makanan yang dipesan pelanggang, menyapu dan mengepel lantai restoran, dan pekerjaan lain yang menyita banyak tenaganya. Ia pun masih memiliki pekerjaan lain selain di restoran ini : mengantar koran dipagi hari.

Bekerja sebanyak apapun terasa tidak cukup untuk Arthit, selain untuk membayar sewa apartemen kecilnya, ia pun harus menyisihkan uangnya untuk menyicil hutang kedua orang tuanya. Hutang yang membuat kedua orang tuanya mengambil jalan pintas dengan mengakhiri hidup mereka dan membuatnya seperti kecelakaan agar uang suransi jiwa mereka bisa di klaim oleh Arthit -berdasarkan dari surat yang ditinggalkan mereka untuk Arthit. Orang tuanya menyuruh Arthit untuk segera melenyapkan surat bunuh diri mereka agar dia bisa mengklaim uang asuransi mereka -juga permintaan maaf keduanya pada Arthit.

Hal ini membuat Arthit merasa sebagai anak yang paling tidak tahu diri karena tidak pernah mengetahui tentang orang tuanya yang terpaksa berhutang sana-sini demi membiayai kuliahnya dan kehidupannya sehari-hari. Mereka berhasil meyakinkan Arthit bahwa keluarga mereka berkecukupan dan tidak melarang ketika Arthit meminta bersekolah di sekolah paling baik sejak masih di sekolah menengah hingga kuliah.

Meminjam uang pada rentenir adalah salah satu dari kesalahan orang tua Arthit. Meskipun uang suransi jiwa mereka memang senilai dengan hutang mereka namun rentenir selalu memiliki cara agar hutang itu menjadi berkali lipat. Dengan rumah mereka yang disita oleh Bank dan uang suransi yang telah habis demi membayar hutang, kini Arthit harus berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk hidup seorang diri dan melunasi sisa dari hutang orang tuanya.

Berat, tapi Arthit tidak akan kalah dengan hidup.

Ia bukanlah seseorang yang lemah.

Ia akan buktikan bahwa ia kuat dan bisa menjalani hidupnya tanpa harus mengambil jalan pintas seperti orang tuanya. Meski harus bekerja serabutan untuk dapat melakukannya.

"Permisi," seorang kostumer yang duduk di kursi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri mengangkat tangannya.

Dengan tergesa Arthit berjalan ke arah kostumer itu dan seketika pandangan sebal ia berikan untuk sang kostumer.

"Khap?" tanyanya berusaha untuk sopan.

"Aku memesan mie telur dengan kuah pedas, bukan bihun dengan kuah bening dan bakso seperti ini." Kata sang kostumer yang jelas sekali tadi memesan bihun dengan kuah bening dan bakso seperti biasanya.

"Tapi anda tadi-"

"Ada apa lagi, Ai'Oon?"

Sial.

Manager Jeed, wanita yang Arthit curigai adalah jelmaan iblis itu tiba-tiba sudah bediri di belakangnya seperti hari-hari kemarin ketika kostumer yang sama selalu mencari masalah dengannya.

Yah, kostumer menyebalkan yang mengambil hati hampir seluruh karyawan restoran ini adalah kostumer tetap sejak empat bulan yang lalu. Kostumer yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi pelanggan di restoran tempatnya bekerja ini dan selalu saja membuat masalah untuk Arthit.

Pertama kali ia memesan es kopi, tapi kemudian setelah pesanannya datang ia berkata ia memesan susu merah muda beku ( _pink milk)_ dan menuduh Arthit salah menulis pesanannya. Manajer Jeed memberinya omelan yang cukup panjang hari itu -bahkan mengurangi gajinya bulan itu karena kostumer yang datang 3x seminggu itu selalu saja menuduhnya melakukan kesalahan yang tidak diperbuatnya.

Arthit benci kostumer sok tampan itu.

Tapi sepertinya manajer Jeed dan separuh karyawan wanita disini menyukainya. Tak heran, karena pria brengsek itu memang suka tebar pesona dengan senyuman dan kata-kata manisnya. Kata-kata yang berubah seperti mengandung racun mematikan jika sudah berbicara dengan Arthit.

Wajah manajer Jeed menjadi merah padam ketika pria itu menjelaskan -berbohong lebih tepatnya- tentang pesanannya (untuk kesian kalinya dan manajer bodoh itu selalu mempercayainya. Ingin rasanya menyiramkan kuah bening panas yang ada di mangkuk pria itu pada wajah tampannya yang kini menyeringai puas atas kemarahan manajer Jeed yang tak segan-segan memarahinya di depan kostumer itu.

"Oon, aku mengerti kau ingin tetatp bekerja dan aku membantumu atas kebaikan hatiku agar kau bisa tetap bekerja disini selama ini." wanita jelmaan iblis bersabda, "Tapi bahkan aku yang baik hati ini tak lagi bisa membantumu sekarang. Tidak ketika kau selalu membuat masalah selama empat bulan ini."

Arthit mengerti dengan pasti kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berakhir.

"Kau tidak usah datang kesini lagi besok. Kau dipecat. Ambillah gaji terakhirmu di kasir, itupun karena aku masih punya hati dan rasa kasian padamu."

"Tidak usah." jawabnya, sudah tidak taham mendengar suara si jelmaan iblis itu, "Aku tidah butuh uangmu dan juga hatimu itu." lanjutnya sambil melemparkan celemek yang tadi dipakainya, lalu berjalan keluar mengindahkan teriakan marah wanita iblis itu.

Sedikit banyak ia tahu akan berakhir seperti ini sejak si pria brengsek itu datang ke restoran ini, dan mungkin ia sudah mempersiapkan diri jika hal ini benar datang. Sedikit membantu karena lihatlah ia sekarang, tidak begitu terkejut dengan pemecatannya. Tidak sama sekali.

Sekarang yang harus ia pikirkan adalah mencari tempat kerja baru, kalau bisa yang memiliki manajer manusia -bukan jelmaan iblis.

"Akhirnya mereka memecatmu juga."

"Kau!"

Amarah Arthit memuncak ketka ia melihat pria yang menjadi sebab pemecatan dirinya berdiri sambil bersandar pada sebuah mobil mewah. Terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang -dalam kasus kali ini ia yakin pria itu menunggu dirinya untuk memperolok nasibnya.

Pria itu bahkan bergeming ketika ia menarik kerah kemejanya yang masih terlihat rapi saat malam hari seperti sekarang. Hanya senyuman lebar yang telihat di wajahnya, bukan senyuman mengejek yang semula Arthit kira namun senyuman lega dan ... senang?

Pria itu tiba-tiba saja melepaskan kedua tangannya yang berada di kerah bajunya, dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Akhirnya kau tidak lagi bekerja di restoran rendahan seperti ini, P'Arthit."

"K-kau, bagaimana kau bisa -"

"Itu hal yang tidak penting," potong pria itu, "Sekarang kau akan bekerja dimana?"

Arthit menghempaskan tangannya lepas dari genggaman pria yang tidak disangkanya mengetahui nama aslinya. Selama bekerja ia memakai nickname yang diberikan keluarganya _Ai'Oon_ namun pria ini memanggilnya Arthit.

"Bukan urusanmu, brengsek." ujarnya, kesal.

"P'Arthit krap."

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMANGGIL NAMAKU!" rasa kesal yang sejak tadi ditahannya menjadi tak tertahankan lagi setelah mendengar pria itu memanggil namanya dengan begitu lembut dan sopan. Seakan ia melupakan bahwa sekarang ia harus berjuang dua kali lebih keras lagi untuk mencari pekerjaan demi mendapatkan uang untuk melunasi hutang orang tuanya.

Pria itu memanggilnya seakan-akan ia memanggil nama orang yang disayanginya -begitu lembut dan hangat suara pria itu terdengar. Membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Maafkan aku, P'Arthit."

"Kau pikir semua bisa selesai dengan permintaan maaf, huh?" tanyanya tajam.

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Pria itu memegang pundaknya lalu memutar tubuh Arthit hingga kembali berhadapan dengannya, "Bekerjalah untukku."

"Apa?"

"Bekerjalah untukku. Aku akan memberikan gaji seberapa besar pun yang kau minta."

Arthit memperhatikan pria itu dari atas hingga bawah, penampilan pria itu memang terlihat cukup berada. Dari mobilnya saja sudah kelihatan dia anak orang kaya. Pasti lahirnya pake piring perak alias tidak pernah merasakan pahitnya kehidupan seperti dirinya.

Cih.

"Dan mengapa aku harus bekerja padamu, orang asing?" tanya Arthit, menekankan pada pengucapan 'orang asing'. Sekilas Arthit seperti melihat raut wajah sedih pada pria itu, tapi mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

"Kau butuh uang, bukan?" Arthit bungkam, tidak sudi mengakui hal yang diucapkan pria itu, "Aku akan memberimu 3000 Baht per jam untukmu."

APA? 3000 baht per jam? Pekerjaan seperti apa yang dibayar sebanyak itu untuk per jam-nya?

"Kalau kau menyangka aku akan melacurkan diri padamu, mati saja kau. Dasar mesum."

"Ha? Bu-bukan, khap! Bukan pekerjaan seperti itu yang kumaksud."

Ah, menyenangkan bukan bisa membuat pria sombong dan kurang ajar ini menjadi gelagapan.

"Jika bukan melacur, pekerjaan apa yang dibayar sebesar itu, huh?" tanyanya lagi, berusaha untuk terdengar meremehkan namun dia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya akan pekerjaan apa yang ditawarkan pria itu.

Pria itu tersenyum menyadari hal itu, "Bukan melacur, khap. Aku tidak serendah itu."

"Untuk orang yang sengaja menguntit selama empat bulan dan sengaja membuatku dipecat, kau cukup rendah dimataku."

"Haha, mungkin benar." Pria itu mendekat, terlalu dekat untuk ukuran Arthit. "Aku ingin kau bekerja untukku, dan aku serius tentang bayarannya."

Secara tidak ia sadari, ia menahan nafasnya sendiri, berusaha untuk tidak terlena pada aroma tubuh maskulin pria kurus didepannya itu, "Pe-pekerjaan a-apa?"

"Jadilah istriku, P'Arthit."

"HAH?"

.

.

tbc  
Aneh yah? Aku harap masih bisa dimengerti sampai disini.  
Seperti biasa akan ada plot hole (sepertinya) karena aku menulis langsung di wattpad tanpa draft dan kerangka dkk. spontan aja nulisnya haha  
Also, maaf untuk TYPO.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Jadilah istriku, P'Arthit."_

 _"HAH?"_

Arthit terbangun dengan memaki. Sasaran makiannya tentu saja pria yang dengan seenaknya muncul di dalam mimpinya setelah membuat hidupnya sengsara seperti sekarang.

Pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kong Suthiluck itu membuatnya sangat kesal. Setiap kali ia muncul di hadapannya, Arthit ingin sekali memaki padanya -bahkan memukulnya jika diperlukan. Namun entah mengapa ia selalu tidak bisa melakukannya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk melakukan itu.

Mungkin hal itu ada kaitannya dengan betapa sopan dan lembutnya pria brengsek itu memperlakukannya.

Yang mana itu adalah hal yang menggelikan bagi Arthit, mengingat pria itulah yang membuatnya di pecat dari pekerjaannya sebelumnya dan membuatnya sekarang sakit kepala memikirkan harus melamar kemana lagi ia untuk mendapatkan uang. Sudah banyak lamaran yang dikirimkan olehnya ke perusahaan-perusahaan yang memasak iklan lowongan kerja, juga restoran atau toko yang mencari pegawai namun nihil.

Nasib buruk membayangi hidupnya sejak pria itu muncul.

Arthit membenci pria itu.

Dan, sekarang pria itu seang bersandar pada mobilnya di tempat parkir apartemen kecil yang ditempati olehnya. Tersenyum padanya, membuatnya ingin menonjok wajah tampan dan deretan gigi tidak rapi yang membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

Apa, tidak. Arthit tidak mengatakan pria menyebalkan itu menggemaskan. Mana ada orang yang menyebalkan tapi juga menggemaskan. Tidak ada.

"P'Arthit khap." Suara menyebalkan pria gila itu menyapa indera pendengarannya, namun ia mengindahkan. "Aku mohon berhentilah mencari pekerjaan dan jadilah istriku."

Sebuah perapatan imajiner seketika terbentuk di keningnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap tajam pada pria itu, berharap tatapannya bisa paling tidak melubangi kepalanya.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak muncul di depanku lagi!" sergahnya, menarik perhatian beberapa penghuni apartemen yang sedang membawa sampah mereka untuk dibuang. "Kau ingin aku memukulmu lagi?"

"Tidak, khap. Aku tidak ingin dipukul P'Arthit lagi, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah P'Arthit, khap." jawab Kongpob, masih tersenyum lebar.

Ketika Kongpob memintanya untuk menjadi 'istrinya' pertama kali, ia langsung memukul perut pria itu, membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah. Namun psikopat itu masih bisa tertawa kecil sambil memegangi perutnya yang tentu saja sakit itu.

 _"Aku akan terus meminta P'Arthit menjadi istriku sampai P'Arthit menyetujuinya, khap._ "

Dasar manusia psikopat merangkap masokis!

"P'Arthit khap."

"Apa lagi!"

"Aku lupa memberikan ini terakhir kali kita bertemu, tolong terimalah."

Arthit melirik kertas berbentuk persegi panjang yang disodorkan Kongpob dan menyadari bahwa pria itu memberikan kartu namanya pada Arthit.

"Aku yakin dalam waktu dekat P'Arthit akan memerlukan ini." katanya lagi, "Ketika P'Arthit menyadari bahwa menjadi istriku adalah jalan keluar terbaik untuk semua masalah kita."

"Tidak butuh!" ketusnya, memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi pria itu.

"P'Arthit khap, tunggu." Kongpob dengan tidak sopannya memegang tangannya dan memaksanya menerima kartu nama itu. "Tolong jangan terlalu lama membuatku menunggu telepon darimu, P'Arthit." sambungnya sebelum tersenyum simpul lalu berjalan menjauhi Arthit yang sedang menahan amarahnya.

Apakah ia baru saja dipermainkan pria kurang ajar itu?

Mengatakan sesuatu memang lebih mudah daripada melakukannya. Mengatakan kau akan berusaha untuk mencari pekerjaan baru jauh lebih mudah daripada benar-benar menemukan pekerjaan yang sesuai denganmu.

Arthit mulai lelah dengan semua usahanya mencari pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukannya. Sudah seminggu ini ia mencoba dari sebelum terbit fajar hingga menjelang malam hari. Mulai sejak ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan mengantar koran paginya, sampai waktunya ia tidur.

Mencoba hidup dengan hanya mengantarkan koran pagi adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

Begitu banyak restoran dan toko di Thailand ini namun tidak satupun yang mencari karyawan baru -apalagi perusahaan resmi. Disinilah titik dimana ia mulai putus asa, namun ia tidak akan melakukan apa yang sudah terbesit di benaknya dalam dua hari terakhir.

Kertas berwarna putih yang berada di atas nakas tempat tidurnya itu, ia berjanji tidak akan meliriknya barang sekalipun!

Tidak akan!

Siapa yang Arthit coba bohongi disini ketika mengatakan itu dalam benaknya jika bukan dirinya yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Dirinya yang tidak ingin dikasihani. Ia ingin sekali menghubungi Kongpob dan menyanggupi permintaannya untuk menjadi istrinya karena tenggat waktu terakhirnya untuk membayar sisa hutang orang tuanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

Ia ingin menghubungi Bright, Prem, Knott atau bahkan Toota namun ia tidak ingin teman-temannya itu tahu kondisinya yang sekarang. Bukan karena takut dikasihani namun ia takut keempat sahabatnya itu akan memaksa untuk membantunya dan itu jauh lebih buruk lagi untuknya. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan mereka semua.

Namun Kongpob mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya dan bisa membantunya, namun dengan syarat yang sungguh tidak masuk akal. Apa ia tidak bisa melihat bahwa dirinya adalah laki-laki dan tidak mungkin menjadi 'istri' dari seorang laki-laki juga! Terlebih dari lelaki yang bahkan adalah orang asing baginya.

 _kring kring..._

Bunyi ponselnya yang ketinggalan jaman mengagetkannya. Ia segera menerima panggilan masuk itu tanpa melihat bahwa itu adalah nomer tak dikenal. Ia berpikir mungkin saja rentenir yang menelepon dan akan menyulitkannya jika ia tidak mengangkatnya dengan segera.

 _"Tawaranku masih berlaku, P'Arthit khap."_

Sial, itu bukan rentenir!

 _"Tolong jangan ditutup, P'Arthit."_

"Darimana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku!"

 _"P'Arthit khap. Supir pribadiku sudah menunggu di bawah apartemenmu. Aku mohon, ikutlah dengannya agar kita bisa memecahkan semuanya bersama."_

"Aku tidak mau."

" _Haah_..." Arthit bisa mendengar hembusan nafas berat dari sabungan disebrang sana. _"Baiklah, jika itu yang P'Arthit harapkan."_ sambung suara itu sebelum telepon dimatikan secara sepihak oleh Kongpob, membuat Arthit terkejut.

Mungkin sekarang Kongpob tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Sekarang ia bisa menghadapi masalah hidupnya seorang diri lagi.

Atau begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Maafkan kami, nak Arthit. Namun kami sudah menjual gedung ini, dan kami terpaksa memintamu (dan penghuni lain) untuk segera mengemasi barang-barangmu karena pemilik baru gedung ini menginginkannya kosong."

Arthit tidak percaya hal ini. Cobaan apalagi yang menimpanya sekarang hingga gedung apartemennya pun mengkhianatinya.

Meskipun ia tidak memiliki banyak barang namun cukup berat mengepak semuanya sendiri, dan sekarang ia harus berpikir akan tinggal dimana. Ia tak memiliki cukup uang untuk segera mencari apartemennya sendiri.

Air matanya terasa akan segera jatuh dari pelupuk matanya hingga ia mendongak keatas agar hal itu tidak terjadi. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang lemah.

"Menangis bukan berarti membuat seseorang itu lemah, P'Arthit khap."

Arthit menoleh begitu cepat hingga ia hampir saja membuah lehernya keseleo. Kongpob berdiri dibelakangnya, tak jauh dari mobil box besar yang terparkir rapi di depan apartemen. Pemilik apartemen terdahulu terlihat berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain, P'Arthit." ujarnya dengan suara yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku terpaksa melakukan ini."

Bisa ia rasakan bagaimana emosinya seketika membuncah hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. Semua stress dan mimpi buruh yang harus ia pendam selama ini pecah begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa memilih apakah yang ia rasakan ini adalah rasa sedih, marah, benci, atau hanya sekedar kecewa. Kecewa menyadari bahwa ia tidak mampu menghadapi semuanya sendirian.

Air mata yang sudah berusaha ditahannya jatuh begitu saja mendengar penuturan pria itu. Pria yang sangat dibencinya, yang sangat tak ia inginkan hadir dalam hidupnya. Namun mengapa wajah pria itu menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam saat ini, ketika tujuannya menghancurkan hidup Arthit berhasil dicapainya.

Pria itu, Kongpob, berjalan cepat kearahnya dan menarik tubuhnya yang terasa dingin itu kedalam pelukannya. Bibirnya terus mengucapkan kata maaf yang sejujurnya tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Arthit apa maksud dari permintaan maafnya itu. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang? Lalu mengapa pria ini juga menangis?

Arthit tak kuasa menolak ketika Kongpob menuntunnya menaiki mobil mewah yang selalu ia lihat ketika ada Kongpob. Bukan mobil yang sangat mewah namun untuk orang yang bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan uang sedikitpun dalam bulan ini, mobil ini adalah benda paling mewah yang pernah disentuhnya -bahkan dalam dua tahun terakhir.

"Ayo pulang kerumah, P'Arthit khap." ujar Kongpob, menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut, " _My lovely wife, Arthit_."

Arthit memutuskan untuk tidak memberontak karena pada kenyataannya tubuh dan pikirannya saat ini begitu kalut hingga ia tidak mengerti apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Kongpob pun menyadari hal ini.

Namun siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan seorang Arthit ketika ia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya kembali?

Kongpob tersenyum membayangkan saat itu, dan ia siap menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi ketika Arthit-nya sadar esok pagi. Untuk sekarang, Kongpob sudah cukup bahagia dengan berada disamping Arthit.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya terang yang menganggu tidurnya. Arhit menunggu beberapa saat untuk membuat matanya terbiasa dengan caahaya di kamar berdinding putih itu.

Tunggu.

Kamar apartemennya tidak berwarna putih seperti ini, juga tidak memiliki langit-langit yang setinggi ini.

Dengan segera ia duduk di kasur yang terasa sangat empuk dan nyaman ini -berbeda dengan kasur lipat yang keras dan membuat punggungnya terus terasa kaku setelah bangun tidur di apartemennya dahulu. Tempat tidur ini juga paling tidak berukuran _King Size_ , semenara kasur lipasnya dulu hanya cukup untuk ditidurinya sendiri. Ini jelas bukan kamarnya!

Ingatannya kemudian teringat pada memorinya kemarin, ketika ia terpaksa -atau dipaksa?- untuk berkemas dan pindah dari apartemen yang menjadi rumahnya beberapa tahun terakhir. Lalu wajah pria brengsek bernama Kong pun muncul di pikirannya.

"P'Arthit sudah bangun?"

Pria yang baru saja dimakinya membuka pintu kamar yang mungkin berukuran 3-4x ukuran apartemennya dulu itu, melangkah dengan pasti dengan kaki jenjangnya sambil membawa nampan menu sarapan kesukaannya, nasi ayam kemangi dengan telur mata sapi setengah matang dang juga susu merah muda beku.

Menu sarapan yang kurang lazim? Namun itu adalah menu sarapan kesukaannya, sesuatu yang _stalker_ sepertinya sudah sewajarnya tahu, bukan?

"P'Arthit khap, aku membawakanmu sarapan." ujar Kongpob, meletakkan nampan diatas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Arthit beranjak dari tempat tidur besar itu dan berjalan menuju pintu yang baru saja dimasukin oleh Kongpob, berniat segera pergi menjauh dari pria tak tahu diri itu. Belum sempat tangannya memegang kenop pintu itu, tangannya ditahan oleh Kongpob.

"P'Arthit mau kemana?"

"Pergi, oi! Lepas!"

Memberontak pun sepertinya percuma ketika tubuhnya terus tertarik ke arah yang berjauhan dari pintu kamar. Tubuh yang terlihat kurus dalam balutan kemeja itu sepertinya menyimpan banyak otot hingga bisa dengan mudah menarik tubuh Arthit kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Tubuh P'Arthit masih belum sepenuhnya pulih. Istirahatlah dulu."

Kening Arthit mengerut -kesal, memang pria ini berpikir ia siapa biasa memerintah Arthit seenaknya?

Konpob menyadari hal itu dan sontak tersenyum. Perlahan ia meletakkan sebuah meja kecil di atas tempat tidur besar yang kini kembali berisi seorang Arthit yang sedang merengut kesal diatasnya. Ia memastikan keempat kaki meja kecil itu berada di masing-masing sisi kedua kaki Arthit yang sedang terlipat, lalu meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan yang sangat disukainya itu.

Jangan koyol jika ia mengira Arthit akan memakan makanan itu begitu saja. Yang akan didapatkannya hanualah Arthit yang masih merengut dan tidak berniat untuk menyentuh makanan itu seujung kuku pun.

"P'Arthit, khap. Aku mohon makanlah, kau sudah tidak makan dengan benar selama seminggu ini, khap."

"Peduli setan. Kau yang membuatku tidak bisa makan selama seminggu, apa pedulimu?"

Raut wajah sedih untuk sepersekian detik muncul diwajah tampan pria itu, membuat Arthit kembali merasa asing namun sekaligus familiar.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku membuatmu begitu kesulitan, P'Arthit." Mulut Arthit bergerak untuk menanggapi ucapN Kongpob, namun dipotong sebelum ia sempat, "..tapi aku tidak menyesal melakukan semua ini. Ini semua untuk kebaikan kita bersama, khap."

"Apa? Kebaikan kita?" Arthit tertawa mengejek, "Dimana letak baiknya untukku, huh?"

Diam adalah jawaban yang duterima Arthit, sebelum Kongpob menatapnya sambil tersenyum, "Makanlah, kita bisa bicarakan apapun setelah itu."

"Aku tidak butuh bicara, aku butuh keluar dari sini."

"...P'Arthit sadar jika aku bisa melakukan hal yang jauh lebih buruk daripada membeli apartemen, bukan?" Kongpob menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang begitu dingin, "P'Arthit telah berada di rumahku bukan karena paksaan dariku. Itu artinya P' setuju untuk menjadi Istriku. Jadi makanlah sarapanmu, _sayang_."

"Siapa yang kau panggil dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu?" nyalaknya.

"P'Arthit, tentu saja."

Ya Tuhan, ingin rasanya ia menampar wajah orang yang sedang tersenyum percaya diri di depannya itu. Sebelum ia sembat melayangkan protesnya, perutnya mengkhianatinya dengan berbunyi sangat nyaring hingga terdengar oleh Kongpob pula.

Sialan.

Kongpob terkekeh, "Makanlah, aku mohon, khap."

Arthit tidak ingin mengikuti perinta pria asing itu, sama sekali tidak, namun perkataan Kongpob ada benarnya juga. Ia membutuhkan tenaga untuk bisa mencari pekerjaan lagi, ia bukan orang yang bisa bersantai seperti ini. Pamannya yang seorang bajingan itu pasti akan menghubunginya, cepat atau lambat untuk menagih hutangnya.

Dengan perlahan ia mulai memakan sarapan yang dibawakan Kongpon tadi, bergumam pelan ketika rasa nikmat dari makanan kesukaannya menyentuh indera perasanya. Ah, sudah lama Arthit harus menahan diri untuk tidak menikmati makanannya -selama ini ia harus makan makanan yang tidak disukainya karena harganya memang lebih murah.

Merasa diperhatikan seseorang, Arthit memalingkan wajahnya dan menjadi lebih tidak nyaman lagi ketika mendapati wajah lega dan bahagia Kongpob ketika melihatnya memakan makanan yang dibawanya itu. Raut wajah mengejek adalah hal yang diperkirakan Arthit akan dilihatnya ketika pria sialan itu berhasil membuatnya melakukan perintahnya, namun apa-apaan ini? Justru wajahnya yang menampakkan kelegaan yang besar ini lebih buruk dari wajah mengejek.

Mengapa pria ini menatapnya dengan begitu hangat? Arthit pikir ia ingin menghancurkan hidup Arthit?

"...Bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu dan biarkan aku makan dengan tenang?"

"Ah, maafkan aku, P'Arthit. Aku hanya bahagia melihat P'Arthit makan dengan lahap."

"...dan mengapa kau masih disini? Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus ditunggui ketika makan." tanyanya lagi, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja kecil di depannya itu.

"Aku ingin membereskan piring ketika P'Arthit selesai makan, khap."

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

"Tidak, khap. Itu paket _breakfast in bed_ untuk P'Arthit dariku."

Kongpob menarik alisnya keatas, menggoda Arthit yang menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukan Kongpob sekarang memang terlihat seperti apa yang akan dilakukan seorang kekasih untuk pasangannya. Bedanya, seharusnya menunya bukan nasi ayam kemangi dengan telur setengah matang seperti ini.

Tunggu.

"AKU BUKAN KEKASIHMU!" wajah merona Arthit bukan dikarenakan ia sedang merasa malu, namun lebih kepada amarah. Pria sialan ini memang harus diberi pelajaran agar mulutnya tidak asal bicara.

"Tentu saja kau bukan kekasihku," wajah datar Kongpob sedikit membuat Arthit terkejut, "Kau istriku." lanjutnya setelah selesai membereskan meja kecil dan nampan tempat sarapan Arthit yang telah ludes itu.

Secara tidak terduga, Kongpob mendekat pada Arthit dan mencium keningnya dengan cepat, "Istirahatlah, aku yakin P'arthit masih lelah." katanya lalu beranjak untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

Sial. Arthit tidak akan mau dipermainkan oleh bocah kurang ajar itu. Ia melompat dan segera menyusul Kongpob yang ternyata menuju dapur dari rumah itu. Dapur yang sesaat membuat Arthit terpana dan membuatnya mendapatkan bayangan dirinya memasak di dapur itu. Ah, benar-benar dapur idamannya dengan seluruh perabotan berwarna putih, dan juga luas. Mungkin ia akan meminta ijin pada Kongpob untuk mencoba memasak disana.

Tunggu, bukan itu tujuannya mengejar Kongpob!

"Kongpob!" ujarnya, menarik lengan Kongpob yang baru saja meletakkan nampan beserta piring dan gelas diatasnya itu ke wastafel. "Aku ini bukan istrimu. Tolong berhenti mengatakan itu."

Sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak lagi, namun ia cukup tahu diri bahwa sejak kemarin pria inilah yang memastikan ia masih hidup. Yah, walaupun pria ini pula yang membuatnya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dan menyusul kedua orang tuanya -lalu mendapatkan ejekan dari keduanya karena telah melanggar sumpagnya untuk menjadi orang kuat dan tidak meniru jejak keduanya mengambil jalan pintas.

Ketika hanya hening yang menyambutnya, Arthit mendongak dan melihat kesedihan itu lagi di mata Kongpob. Mengapa setiap kali ia mengatakan bahwa ia bukan istri Kongpob, pria ini selalu terlihat sedih? Apa ia sebegitu terobsesi untuk menjadikannya 'istri'? Dasar sinting.

"...kalau begitu, P'Arthit bisa memulai untuk menjadi istriku sekarang."

"A-apa -"

"Jadilah istriku, P'Arthit. Aku mohon."

Pria ini mungkin memang sudah gila! Sampai harus memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti ini.

Tanpa ia sadari, Arthit bergerak mundur secara perlahan ketika Kongpob melangkah maju padanya. Otaknya seperti memproses untuk segera pergi dari hadapan pria ini. Mengapa ia merasa takut ketika Kongpob terlihat rapuh seperti ini?

"Aku akan membayarmu, berapapun yang kau mau. Tolong-"

"Kau sudah gila! Aku bukan pelacur!"

"Aku tahu! Aku tidak memintamu menjadi pelacur, tapi istriku.!"

Arthit berbalik dan bersiap untuk berlari, jauh dari tempat ini -dan pria ini. Sebelum suara kecil terdengar.

" _Po?_ "  
 **ayah**

Mata Arthit menangkan dua sosok balita berusia sekitar 2 tahun berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan. Kembar?

Raut wajah Kongpob seketika berubah cerah, berlari kecil menghampiri kedua balita tadi dan memeluk mereka. "M dan May sudah bangun." ujarnya sambil mencium pipi kedua balita yang gembil itu.

"Po, itu siapa?" tanya yang perempuan, _May?_

"May, jangan berkata tidak sopan sayang. Bukan 'itu' tapi..."

"Mae!"  
 **ibu**

Suara balita laki-laki itu memotong kalimat Kongpob. Mata Arthit melebar ketika bocah kecil itu berlari dan memeluk kakinya. "Mae!"

"A-aku bukan-"

"Mae?" Bocah perempuan yang sekarang berada di gendongan Kongpob menatapnya dengan lekat pula, "Mae?" tanyanya kemudian kepada pria yang menggendongnya.

Arthit melotot pada Kongpob, separuh memintanya untuk lepas dari pelukan bocah yang sepertinya bernama M di kakinya itu, separuh lagi seakan meminta penjelasan. Kongpob tersenyum mengerti.

Setelah meletakkan kedua balita tadi ke kamar mereka, Kongpob dan Arthit duduk di ruang tamu rumah itu dengan keheningan diantara mereka. Arthit tidak ingin memulai perbincangan karena ia tidak yakin akan bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi, sementara Kongpob terlihat berpikir keras.

"Mereka berdua adalah anakku." mulai Kongpob, menarik perhatian Arthit yang memang penasaran dengan kedua bocah itu. Sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Kongpob, keduanya bagai malaikat, sementara pria ini lebih mirip iblis. "Anak kandungku." tambah Kongpob, sekan bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Arthit mencibir dengan raut wajahnya.

"Percalah P', mereka benar-benar anak kandungku!"

"Sudahlah, tidak penting. Lanjutkan."

"...Istriku pergi meninggalkanku beberapa saat setelah mereka lahir."

 _Wajah sedih itu lagi_. "Mengapa kau tidak mencari Ibu mereka, daripada sibuk memaksa orang asing untuk menjadi istrimu?" kesal Arthit, membuat Kongpob terkekeh lagi. "Kau mirip dengan istriku dulu P'."

"Hanya karena wajah kami mirip, tapi aku bukan istrimu.!" bantahnya, lagi.

"...jika kau tidak bisa menjadi istriku untukku, maka lakukan demi M dan May?" entah mengapa ini menjadi kalimat pertanyaan, seperti Kongpob sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya. "Aku akan menggajimu, untuk menjaga mereka berdua."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan kau mencari _Baby sitter_ , bukan istri. Dasar bodoh." dengus Arthit, membuat Kongpob tersenyum kecut.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, baiklah, aku mencari _baby sitter_ untuk kedua anakku."

Arthit menatap Kongpob dengan letak, tidak menyukai sedikit kesedihan yang masih tersirat dimatanya. Ia tetap ingin menolak tawaran Kongpob, karena ia merasa ini semua terlalu mudah. Maksudnya biasanya ia harus memohon agar bisa bekerja di suatu tempat yang gajinya bahkan tidak cukup untuk membayar semua biaya hidupnya, bagaimana mungkin pria ini menawarkan pekerjaan yang begini mudah dengan gaji yang begitu besar?

Tentu, Arthit mengatakan menjadi _baby sitter_ itu mudah, karena ia menyukai anak kecil. Ia pun mahir dalam urusan pekerjaan rumah karena ia ingat dulu suka membantu ibunya di rumah. Sebagai anak tunggal ia ingin memiliki saudara untuk bermain dan ia menjadi terbiasa bermain denan anak-anak tetangganya dulu.

Dulu, ketika hidupnya masih bisa disebut 'bahagia'.

"Po, May lapar." suara lembut May terdengar ketika ia dan saudara kembarnya berjalan lucu ke ruang tamu tempat mereka berbincang, "M mulai menangis karena ia lapar." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk M yang mulai berlinang air mata.

"Baiklah, sayang, Po akan mengambilkan sarapanmu, ok?" M menggeleng sambil mulai menangis, "M tidak ingin makan roti goreng dan susu kedelai lagi, Po." kata May, membuat sebuah perapatan imajiner muncul di kening Arthit.

"Kau memberikan roti goreng untuk sarapan anakmu?" geramnya tanpa sadar.

Kongpob terlihat terkejut, "Itu karena aku juga sarapan itu setiap hari, P' jadi aku pikir -"

"DASAR BODOH! Jangan samakan mereka dengan pria tolol sepetimu!" Bentaknya, "Aku akan masakkan sarapan untuk kalian, bisa tunggu sebentar kan?" ujarnya sambil berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

Mata kedua bocah itu berbinar ketika mendengarnya, mereka mengangguk antusias, "Oke, Mae!"

Setelah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Arthit menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Apa ia baru saja menyetujui untuk menjadi _baby sitter_ mereka? Senyum puas di wajah Kongpob membenarkan dugaannya.

Sial.

Tapi sudahlah. Ia lebih baik mati daripada membiarkan dua bocah manis ini terus diurus oleh ayah mereka yang sama sekali tidak mengerti soal anak kecil. Lagipula kenapa orang sekaya Kongpob tidak menyewa pembantu atau asisten rumah tangga atau _baby sitter_ lain sih?

Pada akhirnya Arthit pun bisa memenuhi impiannya memasak di dapur besar dan lengkap seperti milik Kongpob ini. Ia memasak sambil menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan ingin tahu dari May dan M -juga berusaha untuk membuat mereka tidak memanggilnya dengan sebuah 'Mae' walau sepertinya masih gagal.

Sepasang mata tajam mengawasi ketiganya di dapur dengan tatapan sendu. Kongpob berdiri di pintu dapur, menahan air mata yang akan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Rasa sakit di dadanya semakin membuatnya tidak bisa membendung derita yang ditanggungnya. Sangat sulit untuk berpura-pura ia baik-baik saja ketika kerinduan pada istrinya semakin membuncah dengan melihat wajah Arthit.

Ia berjalan menjauh dari dapur, memasuki ruangan yang tidak pernah dibukanya lagi sejak dua tahun lalu namun tetap terawat dengan asisten rumah tangga yang datang seminggu dua kali untuk membersihkan rumahnya. Matanya menatap sebuah foto yang terbingkai dengan indah, foto dua orang yang sedang tersenyum bahagia di hari pernikahan mereka.

 _"Aku merindukanmu, sayang_." bisiknya pelan.

Air matanya mengalir di pipinya yang terlihat lebih tirus daripada ketika ia mengambil foto itu. Ketika ia bersanding dengan pemilik lesung pipi paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat. Bersama P'Arthitnya.

" _Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mengingatku, P'Arthit?"_

 _._

 _._

 _tbc~~_


	4. Chapter 4

Ingin rasanya Kongpob tidak bekerja hari ini dan menemani kedua anaknya bermain di rumah -bersama Arthit juga. Namun sekretarisnya kembali mengingatkan jika ia harus menemui klien untuk makan siang sekaligus membicarakan proyek mereka selanjutnya. Prepailin kadang bisa menjadi sekretaris yang menyebalkan jika ia menginginkannya.

Setelah berpakaian dan bersiap berangkat ke kantor, ia menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke kamar kedua anaknya dan mendapati mereka sedang berbaring di tempat tidur besar mereka dengan Arthit berada ditengah. Arthit terlihat sedang membacakan sebuah buku untuk keduanya.

Ketiganya menoleh ketika kaki jenjang Kongpob memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar untuk ukuran kamar anak-anak itu.

"Po!" M berteriak girang, menjulurkan kedua tangannya menandakan ingin digendong oleh ayahnya itu.

"Po akan berangkat bekerja, kalian bisa menjadi anak baik di rumah, kan?"

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk bersamaan, seperti tidak keberatan ditinggalkan hanya berdua saja di rumah yang sebesar ini, membuat Arthit kembali mengernyit tidak suka dengan tindakan tak bertanggung jawab dari Kongpob.

"Seharusnya kakakku datang untuk menjaga mereka selama aku bekerja, namun karena sekarang ada P'Arthit, aku tidak perlu memanggil mereka untuk datang, kan?"

"Jangan membaca pikiranku, dasar aneh."

"Aku tidak membaca pikiran P'Arthit, khap." kekeh Kongpob, menurutkan M dan mencium keningnya, lalu beralih untuk mencium kening May, "Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajah P'Arthit."

"Sama saja. Itu aneh."

Anak kembar Kongpob kini bermain dengan banyak mainan di lantai berlapir karpet tebal dan meninggalkan kedua orang dewasa itu dalam keheningan mereka. Kongpob tersenyum melihat wajah tidak senang Arthit, mungkin masih tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa mulai hari ini ia resmi menjad _babby sitter_ anak-anaknya dan harus tinggal di rumah ini pula.

"P'Arthit boleh melakukan apapun di rumah ini, jika memerlukan sesuatu hubungi Wad," Ujarnya sambil memasukkan nomor telepon Wad ke ponsel Arthit.

"Wad?"

"Sahabatku, dia yang membantuku mengawasi rumah dan kedua anakku ketika aku bekerja."

Ah, tentu saja. Rumah sebesar ini tentu memiliki penjaga bukan? Arthit mengangguk mengerti dan menerima ponselnya kembali lalu melihat sosok pria itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar anak kembarnya itu.

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir Arthit ketika melihat May dan M telah tertidur kembali di atas karpet tebal di kamar itu, ia lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil mereka dan meletakannya di atas tempat tidur. Mungkin memang seharusnya Arthit berhenti berpikir untuk melarikan diri dari rumah itu dan menyetujui tawaran Kongpob untuk menjadi _baby sitter_ merangkap asisten rumah tangga di rumah mewah ini.

Satu helaan nafas panjang lepas dari bibirnya. Ia pun bangkit dan mulai membersihkan mainan si kembar yang tersebar di satu bagian kamar itu, lalu mulai menggunakan penyedot debu untuk membersihkan karpet yang menutupi seluruh lantai kamar itu. Beruntung penyedor debu yang dimiliki rumah itu tidak mengeluarkan bunyi yang begitu nyaring sehingga tidak membangunkan si kembar yang masih terlelap itu.

Arthit kemudian mulai membersihkan seluruh bagian rumah yang ternyata sangat besar jika ia bersihkan sendirian. Walaupun memang tidak begitu kotor dikarenakan Kongpob menyewa pembersih rumah mingguan untuk melakukan pekerjaan sekitar rumah itu, dan Arthit bersyukur karenanya namun tetap saja melelahkan.

Aneh sekali memang ketika ia membersihkan rumah ini, ia hanya mendapati ada 4 kamar di rumah yang sebesar ini. Kamar utama milik Kongpob, kamar anak-anak, kamar tamu (sepertinya) yang ia tempati tadi ketika tak sadarkan diri dan satu kamar lagi yang terkunci. Kongpob tidak meninggalkan kunci untuknya -tidak seperti kamar-kamar lain untuknya bersih-bersih, kamar itu terkunci rapat membuat ia tidak bisa membersihkannya.

Biarlah, toh memang ia tidak bisa membersihkan, bukan tidak mau. Itu tidak bisa dihitung tidak melakukan pekerjaannya kan?

Setelah ia merasa semuanya telah bersih dan tertata rapi, ia beranjak pada ruangan paling disukainya di rumah yang baru hampir satu hari ini ditinggalinya. Dapur.

Ah, Arthit benar-benar menyukai dapur rumah itu. Sangat luas, dan kabinet-kabitnya juga sangat indah. Semua bahan masakan tertata rapi dan peralatan dapur pun bersih -terletah di tempatnya masing-masing pula. Ia lalu mengambil celemek yang tergantung di dinding tak jauh dari kulkas besar di pojok daur, memakainya lalu mulai mengambil bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak untuk makan siangnya dan si kembar.

Tadi pagi si kembar telah makan lumayan banyak jadi untuk makan siang sebaiknya ia hanya membuat _Sandwich_ saja, tentu dengan buah-buahan untuk serat mereka. Ah, dan susu rendah lemak yang ada di kabinet ini mungkin. Arthit tak lupa juga membuat kue kering dari _oat-meal_ yang rendah lemak pula.

Syukurlah ia bekerja sambilan di berbagai tempat dalam dua tahun terakhir sehingga ia mengetahui beberapa menu untuk anak yang menginjak usia 3 tahun seperti si kembar.

Untuk makan siangnya sendiri, ia tidak ambil pusing dan hanya memasak sekenanya. Toh ia memang sedang tidak memiliki selera untuk makan. Walaupun memang lapar itu terasa sekali di perutnya -membuatnya mengambil beberapa buah buah _berry_ dari keranjang buah di dapur dan memakannya.

Si kembar bangun tepat ketika ia memasuki kamar mereka untuk membangunkan mereka berdua -terlalu banyak tidur juga tidak baik untuk pertumbuhan mereka. Yah, walaupun May mungkin tidak akan mengalami masalah dengan tinggi badan dan kemampuan berbahasanya yang bahkan telah melebihi kemampuan anak berusia lebih darinya. Disisi lain, Arthit menyadari bahwa M masih belum bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata selain 'Mar' dan 'Po', juga beberapa kata yang diucapkannya dengan kurang jelas.

"Siapa yang ingin mandi?" tanya Arthit dengan suara yang terdengar terlalu ramah di telinganya sendiri.

"May!" sahut yang satu dengan bersemangat sementara yang satunya hanya mengangkat tangan dengan malu-malu, membuatnya tersenyum gemas.

Mereka bertiga mandi bersama karena memang badan Arthit terasa lengket setelah bekerja keras membersihkan rumah dan memasak. Dengan bermain air bersama dua anak kembar dideannya ini, entah mengapa ia merasa dirinya benar-benar menjadi istri dari Kongpob.

Tidak, tidak.

"Mae, kenapa?" tanya May yang bingung menatapnya menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo sudah selesai mandinya, nanti masuk angin."

Dengan sedikit rengekan dari kedua bocah itu, Arthit berhasil mengudahi acara mandi merangkat perang air itu. Ia memakaikan baju keduanya dan juga menyisir rambut serta memakaikan sepatu mereka. Ah, mereka terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan baju yang seragam seperti ini. Arthit mencium kening keduanya, entah karena saking lucunya mereka atau memang karena ia mulai merasa sayang dengan kedua anak kembar itu.

Kekehan kecil terdengar dan membuat Arthit menoleh pada pintu kamar dan mendapati Kongpob yang terdang memandang ketiganya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Wajah Arthit seketika terasa panas, menyadari Kongpob melihat apa yang dilakukannya barusan.

"P'Arthit terlihat cocok menjadi Ibu mereka, khap." ujar Kongpob, terdengar menggodanya.

"Diam kau." bantah Arthit, lalu menyadari sesuatu, "Mengapa kau sudah pulang?"

"Ah, aku biasa makan siang bersama May dan M, khap. Yah, walaupun biasanya hanya makanan yang aku bawa dari luar atau yang dipesan kakaku." jawab Kongpob, mencium kedua anaknya yang kini berada di kedua lengannya yang ternyata kuat untuk ukuran orang yang terlihat kurus sepertinya, "Kakakku juga tidak bisa memasak, haha." lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

"Dasar kalian anak orang kaya," ejek Arthit dengan nada bercanda, "Ya sudah, ayo ikut makan siang dengan kami. Kami mau makan _Sandwhich_ yang enak, iya kan M?" tanya Arthit sembari mengambil M dari gendongan Kongpob ke dalam gendongannya sendiri. M mengangguk dengan antusias dan senyum lebar.

Mereka pun beranjak ke ruang makan yang berada di dapur pula, mendudukkan kedua bocah yang kini berceloteh dengan bahasa mereka sendiri -M yang berceloteh dan May yang menanggapi dengan bahasa sok dewasanya. Arthit dan Kongpob mengangkat makanan yang telah disiapkan Arthit dan mengaturnya di meja makan.

Arthit berpikir ia tidak akan lagi bisa menikmati makan bersama dengan orang lain seperti sekarang ini, namun nyatanya ia salah. Ia menikmati celotehan kedua anak kembar yang manis ini, ia juga -sangat heran karena- menikmati suara Kongpob yang mencoba untuk berbicara dengan kedua anaknya namun kadang harus diam bergeming ketika May justru mengomel padanya tentang bagaimana ia harusnya membuatkan mereka makanan seperti yang Arthit buat itu. Kongpob lalu berpura-pura menangis setelahnya dan M akan menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan, seakan mencoba menghibur ayahnya itu.

Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, Arthit menjadi terbiasa dengan sunyi menemaninya makan. Ternyata tidak buruk juga makan dengan suarana ricuh seperti ini.

Tangannya mengambil makanan di depannya dan menyuapi mulutnya sambil tetap memperhatikan interaksi ayah dan kedua anaknya itu. Senyuman kecil tercipta di wajahnya.

.

"Kau akan kembali ke kantor?" tanya Arthit ketika Kongpob kembali memasak jas blazernya. Kongpob mengangguk, "Yah, ada yang harus aku selesaikan di kantor, khap."

Arthit mengangguk, mengerti. "Baiklah."

Kongpob menatapnya dengan senyman jahil, "Kalau P'Arthit masih merindukanku, aku bisa meminta izin untuk tidak kembali ke kantor, kok."

Arthit memutar bola matanya dengan malas, membuat Kongpob tertawa. Ia pun berpamitan pada kedua anaknya (lagi), lalu kembali ke kantornya.

Kedua anak kembar itu ingin menghabiskan sisa hari di halaman belakang rumah mereka -yang baru saja Arthit ketahui beberapa saat lalu. Dia baru satu hari di rumah ini, wajar kan jika ia masih asing dengan rumah besar ini. Kakinya segera melangkah untuk menyusul May dan M namun berhenti ketika menginjak sesuatu yang tebal di lantai.

 _Dompet?_

Sepertinya saking terburu-burunya, Kongpob tak sengaja menjatuhkan dompetnya. Apakah ia harus menelpon Kongpob untuk memberitahukannya, atau menunggunya pulang untuk mengembalikannya? Tapi bagaimana jika ia memerlukannya sekarang?

Ia memungut dompet yang tergeletak di lantai itu dan tak sengaja membukanya. Matanya membulat. Bukan karena melihat isi uang yang sangat banyak di dalam dompet itu, atau kartu-kartu di dalamnya, namun matanya terpaku pada foto yang ada di dalam dompet itu.

Foto yang memperlihatkan Kongpob sedang memeluk seorang pemuda dari belakang.

 _Apa maksudnya ini? Ini... siapa_? _Mengapa mirip sekali dengannya?_

.

.

 _tbc~~_

Foto yang dilihat Arthit .


	5. Chapter 5

Sebenarnya perusahaan milik keluarga Suthiluck bukanlah perusahaan yang besar, hanya perusahaan yang memiliki beberapa pabrik plastik dan _packaging_. Namun dalam beberapa tahun terakhir Kongpob dan ayahnya mengembangkan usaha mereka hingga menjadi perusahaan pengolah plastik terbesar di Thailand, menjadi pusat dari hampir seluruh pabrik di Thailand. Kong bersyukur ia mengambil jurusan tahnik industry waktu kuliah, walau pada awalnya ia terpaksa mengambil jurusan itu. Sekarang ia justru sangat bersyukur ia mengambil keputusan memilih jurusan tehnik idustri kala itu.

Karena ia bertemu dengan P'Arthit-nya disana. P'Arthit yang kini melupakannya.

"Sedang memikirkan P'Arthit lagi?"

Sekretaris pribadinya, Praepailin menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu yang menyiratkan betapa wanita cantik itu ikut prihatin dengan nasibnya sekarang. Tentu Prae mengetahui semua yang terjadi, sebagai sekretaris dan salah satu sahabatnya, tidak ada yang tidak diketahui wanita ini.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi." ujarnya pelan, menatap tumpukan dokumen yang harus diperiksanya kembali.

Prepailin menarik kursi di depan meja kerjanya dan duduk menghadap padanya. Wanita itu diam sejenak, lalu tersenyum teduh.

"Kong, kau orang yang paling tidak mudah menyerah yang aku tahu. Lihatlah perusahaan keluargamu menjadi sebesar ini karenamu. Karena kegigihanmu." ia tersenyum melihat wajah penuh tanya Kongpob, "Dulu kau berhasil menadapatkan cinta P'Arthit, sekarang pun aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan cintanya."

Kongpob menggeleng pelan, "Ia bahkan tidak mengingat May dan M, Prae."

"Beri ia waktu, Kong..."

"Ia mengingat orang tuanya meninggal dua tahun lalu, ketika orang tuanya meninggal 5 tahun lalu." Kongpob menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya, berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes, "Mengapa Tuhan begitu kejam padaku, Prae?"

Praepailing berdiri, berjalan ke arah Kongpob dan memeluknya lembut, "Semua akan baik-baik saja... kalian akan melalui ini semua. Aku yakin." bisiknya pelan, berusaha untuk menguatkan sahabatnya itu melalui pelukannya.

Takdir sungguh telah mempermainkan pria tegar ini hingga membuatnya begini rapuh. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian sekitar 3 tahun lalu, ketika ia mendapat sebuah panggilan telepon dari Oak, mengatakan Kongpob terlibat kecelakaan bersama istrinya.

.

.

 _Gaun malam Praepailin bergerak seiring langkah kakinya yang terburu, ia merapatkan_ long coat _yang melapisi gaun malamnya yang tipis. Koridor rumah sakit tampang lengang karena ini sudah lewat tengah malam, namun ia masih bisa melihat beberapa perawat berlalu lalang memasuki kamar pasien -mungkin untuk memeriksa infus mereka._

 _Berlawanan dengan suasana rumah sakit yang legang, tempat parkirnya sangat penuh sehingga ia terpaksa memarkir mobilnya di bagian belakang rumah sakit. Membuatnya harus berjalan sedikit jauh untuk menuju UGD yang berada di bagian terdepan rumah sakit. Kantuknya tak lagi terasa ketika ia mendengar suara panik Oak beberapa waktu lalu, dan jantungnya kini berdetan sangat kencang melihat Oak, Wad dan Tew duduk diam di kursi tunggu UGD._

 _"_ Guys _, ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Ketiga pria yang dikenalnya sejak awal perkuliahan di fakultas tehnik itu menoleh padanya, memberinya pelukan singkat satu sama lain. "Bagaimana bisa Kong kecelakaan? Bagaimana keadaannya? P'Arthit?"_

 _Tew menyuruhnya untuk duduk terlebih dahulu, memberikannya satu botol air untuk menenangkannya, ia menegak isi botol itu sedikit, merasakan adrenalinnya sedikit demi sedikit menurun. Ia mengulang pertanyaannya kembali._

 _"Sepertinya Kong dan P'Arthit dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah paman P'Arthit dan mobil mereka menabrak pembatas jalan tol. Kong sangat yakin ia telah memeriksa kondisi mobil mereka ketika mereka meninggalkan rumah mereka tadi pagi."_

 _"Kong mengalami beberapa luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, namun ia baik-baik saja. Ia sudah ditangani oleh petugas ER."_

 _Praepailin bernafas lega ketika mendengar penjelasan teman-temannya, ia kemudian melihat sekeliling. "Lalu Kong dimana sekarang?"_

 _"..."_

 _Ketiga temannya itu tertunduk lesu, tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Disaat itulah ia merasa kekhawatirannya yang hilang kembali lagi._

 _"_ Guys, _Kong dimana?" tanyanya lagi._

 _"Ia menunggui P'Arthit." jawab Wad._

 _"Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Ia baik-baik saja juga bukan?"_

 _Oak menggeleng, "P'Arthit mengalami benturan di kepalanya, juga banyak pecahan kaca mobil yang mengenai tubuhnya. Ia masih di dalam ruang Operasi, dan Kong memaksa untuk berada di ruangan yang sama dengan P'Arthit walau apapun yang terjadi."_

 _Praepailin merasakan dingin yang teramat sangat menyerang tubuhnya, membuatnya lebih merapatkan jubah yang dipakainya. Entah mengapa ia merindukan Mamprang, kekasihnya, sekarang. Ia meninggalkan wanita yang dicintainya itu di apartemen mereka setelah menerima telepon dari Oak._

 _Setelah beberapa jam lamanya mereka menunggu, Knott -sahabat P'Arthit, menemui mereka. Sepertinya ia datang dari arah ruang Operasi tempat P'Arthit ditangani. Wajahnya terlihat lelah namun ia tetap memberikan senyuman pada mantan juniornya di universitas itu._

 _"Kalian pasti lelah, pulanglah." ujarnya._

 _"P', bagaimana kondisi P'Arthit?" Mereka berempat berdiri begitu seniornya itu berkata demikian._

 _Knott hanya menghela nafas panjang, terlihat sekali rasa lelah dan juga kesedihan yang dirasakannya, "Dokter telah berusaha sebaik yang mereka bisa, Arthit baik-baik saja. Untuk sekarang." katanya._

 _Dahi Praepailin mengernyit, "Apa maksudnya untuk sekarang, P'?"_

 _"... Arthit mengalami Koma."_

 _Hal pertama yang dipikirkannya adalah apa yang dirasakan oleh Kongpob, sahabat juga bossnya itu. Praepailin ingin sekali menemui Kongpob untuk menenangkannya namun Knott mengatakan Kongpob tengah beristirahat. Dokter terpaksa memberikan suntikan obat penenang padanya yang kehilangan kontrol ketika ia mengetahui Arthit jatuh dalam koma._

 _"Karena itu, aku mohon kalian pulanglah. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lalukan sekarang. Pulang, dan istirahatlah." perintah Knott dengan suara 'senior'nya._

 _Keempat sahabat itu pun terpaksa mengikuti perintah mantan seniornya itu, tak ingin menambah keruh suasana dengan tetap memaksa tinggal di rumah sakit. Fajar pun telah menyinging di ufuk timur ketika mereka meninggalkan rumah sakit._

 _Kala itu, Praepalin tidak mengerti perasaan tidak nyaman apakah yang ia rasakan ketika ia melajukan mobilnya kembali ke apartemennya. Perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, ia melakukan sambungan telepon dengan ketiga temannya sekaligus begitu sampai di apartemennya -mengijinkan Mamprang untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka._

 _Ternyata tidak hanya dirinya, namun Was, Oak dan Tew juga merasa tidak enak dengan semua kejadian ini. Terlebih ketika Wad mengatakan ia melihat mapan P'Arthit di rumah sakit ketika ia berada di tempat parkir sebelah utara rumah sakit. Mungkin bukan suatu yang aneh jika paman P'Arthit berada di rumah sakit tempat keponakannya itu sedang dirawat, namun membawa beberapa orang berbadan besar dengannya?_

 _Tak sampai satu hari mereka melakukan panggilan bersama, mereka mendapati berita yang lebih buruk lagi. P'Arthit dibawa pulang oleh keluarganya untuk dirawat di rumah mereka dengan jaminan seorang Dokter pribadi keluarga mereka._

 _Ketika mereka kembali menemui Kongpob di rumah sakit, mereka mendapati kondisi sahabat mereka itu sangat memprihatinkan. Ia seperti mayat hidup dengan sisa air mata yang mengering di wajahnya, berada di pelukan ayahnya, Tuan Suthiluck dan Ibunya yang juga ikut menangis._

 _"Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang." bentak tuan Suthiluck ketika Kongpob memaksa untuk menyusul Arthit ke kediaman keluarganya, "Tidak dengan kondisimu yang sekarang."_

 _"Aku baik-baik saja, po!" bantah Kongpob._

 _"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Kongpob!" sergah ayahnya, menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut. "Dengarkan Po, nak. Kau tidak bisa melawan perintah pengadilan yang dimiliki paman Arthit. Tidak dengan posisimu yang sekarang."_

 _"Aku suaminya, Po!"_

 _"Po tahu! Tapi dalam kondisi Arthis yang sekarang, keluarga satu-satunya Arthit yaitu pamannya adalah orang yang paling dipercaya oleh pengadilan untuk merawatnya."_

 _"...aku suaminya..." gumam Kongpob pelan, masih tidak terima dengan semua yang terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin pengadilan mengira orang asing yang berstatus pamannya itu lebih bisa merawatnya daripada dirinya -suaminya?_

 _"Po tahu mereka menggunakan cara licik untuk mendapatkan perintah pengadilan itu, nak. Tapi kau tidak bisa bertarung jika kau masih seperti ini." Kongpob mendongak, menatap mata hangat ayahnya yang tersenyum padanya, "Po tidak bisa bertarung dengan status yang hanya sebagai mertuanya, kau disisi lain, sebagai suaminya bisa memperjuangkan Arthit kembali."_

 _"Bagaimana caranya, Po? Mereka mengambil Arthit-ku. Mereka memisahkan Arthitku dariku."_

 _Pada akhirnya Kongpob jatuh berlutut dengan air mata mengalir deras (kembali) dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Istrinya yang mengalami semua ini karena ia mungkin saja tidak terlalu memperhatikan kondisi mobil mereka, karena kelalaiannya mereka mengalami kecelakaan seperti ini, dan kini ia bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankan istrinya itu. Ini semua salahnya._

 _"Nak, sebenarnya Po ingin menyampaikan ini di waktu yang tepat. Mungkin inilah saatnya."tuan Suthiluck tersenyum pada istrinya yang kini berada di sampingnya, "Po ingin mundur sebagai CEO perusahaan kita, dan Po ingin kau yang menggantikan Po sesegera mungkin."_

 _Tentu saja Kongpob menolak permintaan ayahnya itu, tentu ia sekarang sedang dalam masa_ training _untuk menjadi penerus ayahnya, namun tidak secepat itu. Ia tidak akan bisa memimpin perusahaan ayahnya, tidak dengan kondisi keluarganya yang seperti itu._

 _"Paman Arthit mungkin menggunakan uangnya untuk melakukan semua ini, nak. Po tidak mengerti alasan pastinya namun kau harus berada di posisi yang sama dengan paman Arthit untuk bersaing dengannya." terang ayah Kongpob, "Praepailin bisa terus mendampingimu, bukan lagi sebagai bawahanmu namun sebagai sekretaris pribadimu. Wad, Oak dan Tew pun akan membantumu, juga sahabat Arthit yang lain sudah ayah hubungi."_

 _Memang keempat sahabatnya bekerja untuk ayahnya, bukan karena mereka temannya tapi memang karena mereka semua lolos pada saat melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan keluarganya. Dan sahabat Arthit yang telah memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing pun setuju untuk membantu Kongpob dengan apapun yang bisa mereka lakukan. Mereka tidak menyukai gelagat paman Arthit._

 _"Kau harus bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan dari semua pemegang saham dan klien perusahaan kita, dengan begitu baru kau bisa menjadi CEO perusahaan kita yang sebenarnya. Dan kau akan memiliki_ back up _yang kuat untuk menghadapi paman Arthit."_

 _"Serahkan pada kami untuk mencari tahu tujuan si brengsek itu, Nong Kongpob." Bright, sahabat Arthit berkata dengan menggeratakkan giginya, menahan amarahnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan pria yang memerintahkan Arthit dipindahkan beberapa jam setelah ia keluar dari ruang operasi itu lolos begitu saja."_

 _Memerlukan waktu dua tahun untuk Kongpob mengembangkan perusahaannya, juga mendapatkan kepercayaan pemegang saham dan seluruh klien-kliennya. Tidak mudah, namun pada akhirnya ia berhasil._

 _Namun Paman Arthit cukup lihai untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya, bahkan Informan Bright pun tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Tidak sampai hampir satu tahun setelah kehilangan Arthit dan ia melihat pria itu sedang mengangkat barang-barang di sebuah_ Convenient store _tak jauh dari kantor tempatnya bekerja. Bright langsung menghubungi Kongpob dan hal itu membuat hatinya hancur._

 _Ia melihat tubuh Arthit tertatih-tatih mengangkat barang-barang berat, melihatnya dimarahi oleh atasannya ketika melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun, dan melihatnya membungkuk memberi hormat memohon maaf pada pelanggan yang tidak suka padanya -sesuatu yang tidak akan dilakukan Arthitnya yang dulu._

 _Perasaannya semakin hancur ketika ia mendekati Arthit namun pria itu tidak mengenalinya._

 _"Anda siapa?"_

 _Dua kata yang membuatnya tak lagi merasakan detak jantungnya untuk sesaat. Merasakan nadinya berhenti bekerja dan dingin menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya._

 _Arthit-nya tidak mengenalinya?_

 _Lama ia memperhatikan Arthit dari jauh, menjadikannya mempertanyakan mengapa istrinya itu begitu memerlukan uang sehingga bekerja sekeras itu. Ia ingin mengetahui semuanya dan meminta Bright lagi untuk mencari tahu mengenai itu. Tentu kali ini mudah untuk mencari informasi dengan mengikuti Arthit._

 _Kongpob pada akhirnya mengetahui bahwa istrinya itu tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah susun yang disebutnya apartemen, bekerja mengantar koran di pagi hari, lalu bekerja serabutan lain sampai pada waktu kerjanya di restoran atau bar di malam hari. Ia bahkan bekerja di lokasi konstruksi sebagai kuli._

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika ia seharusnya tinggal bersama pamannya yang ia ketahui mewarisi hampir semua harta warisan kakek dan nenek Arthit?_

 _Bahkan Bright and sahabat Arthit yang lain, Prem, Knott dan Toota, tidak mengetahui tentang itu. Yang mereka ketahui adalah bahwa paman Arthit memang mewarisi sebagian besar harga kekayaan orang tua mereka. Ayah Arthit juga mewarisi sebagian kecil namun cukup untuk keluarga kecil mereka yang hanya berjumlah tiga orang. Warisan itu pula diwariskan untuk Arthit -menurut penuturan kedua orang tua Arthit ketika mereka meregang nyawa pasca kecelakaan yang mereka alami, namun Kongpob juga baru menyadari bahwa selama ini tidak mengetahui dimana harta warisan itu._

 _Tekad untuk mengetahui semuanya membuat Kongpob harus menahan rasa rindunya pada Arthit dan menyelidi semuanya. Sampai waktunya ia akan mengembalikan istrinya ke tempatnya yang semestinya. Berada di sampingnya, bersama kedua anak kembar mereka yang bahkan masih berusia tak lebih dari dua bulan ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi._

.

.

tbc~~  
 _Dipotong disini dulu yah..._  
 _Doakan semoga saya bisa segera melanjutkan ke chapter selanjutnya hehehe xD_


	6. Chapter 6

Ada banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Arthit pada pria yang kini menjadi 'majikan'nya itu. Pria yang kini sedang asik bercanda dengan anak kembarnya di ruang keluarga yang memiliki tv layar datar 72 inchi itu. Mereka asik bermain perang antara M yang menjadi pengeran melawan ayah mereka yang sedang memerankan naga jahat yang menawan putri May di menara. Kongpob berguling seakan pedang sakti M mengenai jantungnya lalu kemudian terkulai lemas -mati, membuat Arthit tanpa sengaja tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Kongpob mendengar tawanya dan menoleh padanya dengan kedua alisnya terangkat. Ia memutar matanya dengan malas, berusaha terlihat kesal dengan godaan yang diberikan Kongpob dengan ekspresinya itu dan melanjutkan melipat pakaian yang bertumpuk di hadapannya.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak ia mulai 'menjadi istri' Kongpob alias menjadi asisten rumah tangga merangkap _baby sitter_ dirumah besar ini. Tidak ada kejadian yang berarti, kecuali kini ia berbelanja untuk isi kulkas rumah itu sendiri -tidak diantarkan oleh Wad ataupun Oak yang akan memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca seakan mereka melihat kekasih mereka yang sudah lama berpisah. Canggung.

Kongpob memberikannya sebuah mobil untuk digunakannya kemana pun ia pergi, seperti tidak takut ia akan membawa lari mobil itu dan menjualnya untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya. Tapi, mungkin ia menyadari bahwa harga mobil yang diberikan, ah tidak, dipinjamkan Kongpob itu tidak sebanding dengan penghasilan yang akan diterimanya setiap bulannya. Ia mungkin akan bisa melunasi hutang-hutang orang tuanya dalam beberapa bulan saja!

Mengherankan memang mengapa rentenir yang biasa menagih pembayaran sisa hutangnya itu tak kunjung menghubunginya. Jika ia tidak salah menghitung tanggal di kalender, seharusnya bajingan itu sudah menerornya sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Aneh.

"P'Arthit sedang memikirkan apa, khap?"

"Auw! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Maafkan aku, khap." Kongpob mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, membiarkan May dan M bermain boneka-boneka yang tercecer di depan mereka. "tapi wajah P'Arthit seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit."

"Bukan apa-apa." bohongnya.

Meskipun sudah bekerja di rumah ini selama beberapa hari, ia tidak begitu saja harus memberikan kepercayaan pada pria ini, bukan? Tidak setelah semua yang ia lakukan padanya. Tunggu, memang apa yang dilakukannya selain membuatnya di pecat lalu memberikannya pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal yang jauh lebih baik dari yang dia miliki sebelumnya?

"Aku hanya memikirkan rentenir yang seharusnya menagih hutangku setiap bulannya." jawabnya akhirnya menyerah mendapati mata yang terus menatapnya itu.

"P'Arthit merindukan rentenir itu?"

"Kau bodoh atau apa, hah? Mana mungkin aku merindukan rentenir yang ingin menagih hutang!" bentaknya namun tidak cukup lantang untuk didengar oleh May dan M.

"Yah, mungkin saja rentenir itu tampan dan P'Arthit sebenarnya tertarik padanya, atau-"

"Otakmu memang harus diperiksakan ke dokter sepertinya."

Arthit beranjak meninggalkan pria yang kini hanya tertawa lantang di lantai ruang tv itu, mendapatkan pandangan bertanya dari kedua anaknya.

"Ayo, May dan M, sudah waktunya tidur."ujar Arthit, berjongkok di hadapan dua bocah itu dan mengulurkan tangannya. Keduanya langsung menyambut tangan itu lalu mereka berjalan ke kamar si kembar untuk membersihkan diri sebelum tidur, meninggalkan Kongpob yang memilih melanjutkan menonton televisi.

Beberapa saat setelah May dan M tertidur, Arthit berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan beristirahat juga. Namun niatnya ia urungkan ketika ia berjalan melewati ruang tv dan mendapai tuan rumah mewah itu masih duduk di atas sofa yang terletak tepat di depan tv. Memandang nanar layar tv layar datar itu namun pikirannya seperti tidak berada disana, seperti ia sedang memikirkan hal lain yang bukan araca televisi yang menyiarkan berita malam itu.

"Belum tidur?" ia memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah pria yang mempekerjakannya itu.

"Ah, P'Arthit?"

"Serius sekali, sepertinya?" kekeh Arthit, membuat Kongpob ikut tertawa pelan.

"Ah, P'Arthit." Kongpob sedikit terkejut melihat istrinya itu telah duduk di sebelahnya, "Aku pikir P'Arthit akan langsung tidur?"

Arthit menggeleng, mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi di depannya. Tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi setelahnya. Hanya keheningan dan suara pelan dari berita di televisi yang terdengar diantara mereka.

"P'Arthit, khap."

"Hmm?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu yang... sedikit personal padamu?"

Arthit menoleh dan menggeser tubuhnya hingga sepenuhnya menghadap Kongpob, kerutan di keningnya menandakan ia sedang berpikir apa yang dimaksud Kongpob dengan pertanyaan personal. "Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya, aku sedikit penasaran, khap. Mengapa P'Arthit bisa memiliki hutang begitu banyak?"

Ah, itu memang personal.

Haruskah ia jawab atau abaikan saja? Dan mengapa pula Kongpob ingin mengetahui soal hutang-hutangnya. Tapi ia merasa, Kongpob sedikit memiliki hak untuk mengetahuinya mengingat sekarang ia memberikan uang pada Arthit untuk membayar hutang-hutangnya itu.

Ya kan?

"Ah... bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?" ia berpikir sejenak, lalu kembali menatap pria di depannya, "Sebenarnya hutang itu hutang orang tuaku. Mereka sepertinya berhutang banyak pada rentenir untuk menyekolahkanku dan sebagainya. Dengan mereka bunuh diri tanpa melunasi hutang mereka, sebagai anak, aku harus melunasinya, bukan?"

Kongpob mengernyit, "Orang tuamu... bunuh diri?"

"Eum," Arthit mengangguk, "Aku rasa mereka hanya ingin membantuku, memintaku untuk mengambil asuransi jiwa mereka dengan alasan kecelakaan."

"..." Arthit merasa aneh ketika Kongpob tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri lagi.

"Pamanku merawatku sejak kematian mereka, aku sangat berterima kasih pada keluarganya, sebelum aku mengetahui bahwa pamanku juga bekerja sama dengan rentenir yang sama dengan yang membuat orang tuaku mengambil keputusan bodoh itu."

"Apakah P'Arthit yakin orang tua P'Arthit memang bunuh diri?"

Lagi-lagi Arthit mengangguk mantap, "Rupanya aku juga ikut dalam rencana 'kecelakaan' mereka, namun aku sepertinya ibuku berubah pikiran pada detik terakhir. Ia mendorongku keluar dari mobil kami sehingga aku tak ikut tewas bersama mereka. Kertas yang ada di jaket yang kupakai mungkin bukti mereka ragu membawaku bersama mereka, aku rasa."

"Kertas?"

"Kertas yang menyuruhku meng-klaim asuransi mereka."

"Aah.."

Keheningan kembali melanda diantara mereka. Arthit sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu mudah menceritakan semua ini pada pria yang masih bisa dibilang sebagai orang asing di kehidupannya itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia merasa sedikit lega ketika bercerita dengan Kongpob, bukan karena ia bisa mendapatkan uang lebih banyak lagi dari majikannya itu, namun memang selama ini ia tidak lagi memiliki teman untuk berbagi cerita. Teman-teman masa kuliahnya pun _lost contact_ dengannya dan ia tak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk mencari keberadaan mereka.

"Lihat," Mata Kongpob melebar melihatnya mengangkat kain kaos yang dipakainya, menunjukkan perutnya yang rata namun terdapat luka sayatan yang cukup panjang disana, "Aku bahkan masih memiliki tanda dari hal mengerikan itu di tubuhku." tambahnya, menutup kembali perutnya yang terekspos tadi.

Kongpob harus menampar dirinya sendiri -dalam pikirannya tentu saja, untuk menyadarkannya dari hasrat yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika melihat perut istrinya itu. Bagian tubuh Arthit yang sudah sangat lama sekali tak dilihatnya. Ia harus berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyerang pria di depannya itu -lalu mengajaknya bercinta. Tidak, tidak boleh.

 _Luka bekas operasi caesar ketika ia melahirkan May dan M memang sering kali membuatnya merasa bahwa Arthit 100x lebih seksi._

"Aku minta maaf, khap." ujarnya kemudian, mengalihkan matanya ke televisi lagi daripada tubuh Arthit.

"Untuk apa?"

"Maksudku, itu pasti sangat berat. Mengingat semua hal mengerikan itu?"

"Hah, tidak juga." Arthit meletakkan kepalanya di punggung sofa, memandang ke langit-langit rumah yang tinggi itu, "Aku tidak mengingat sama sekali kejadian hari itu."

"Khap?"

"Aku tidak mengingat semua yang kuceritakan padamu. Pamanku yang menceritakannya padaku."

.

.

Kalimat yang diucapkan Arthit cukup membuktikan pada Kongpob siapa yang sebenarnya dalang dari semua kejadian yang menimpa mereka. Atau paling tidak, dalam benaknya ia mencoba untuk yakin.

"Kong, Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Praepailin berjalan memasuki ruangannya membawa beberapa berkas juga beberapa pria yang mengikutinya.

Knott, Bright, Prem dan Toota adalah para seniornya ketika ia masih berkuliah dulu. Teman satu angkatan dan sahabat-sahabat terdekat Arthit. Tentu saja ia tidak akan menolak kedatangan mereka, apalagi jika ia meminta bantuan mereka mengenai Arthit.

"Apa kabar, Nong Kong?" Knott menjabat tangannya.

"Aku pernah merasa lebih baik, P'." jawabnya, mengambut uluran tangan seniornya yang paling tenang pembawaannya itu.

Mereka duduk di sofa untuk tamu yang disediakan di dalam ruangannya itu. Beberapa makanan ringan dan kopi dengan asap yang masih mengepul di hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah, pertama, dugaanmu benar, Kong."

Suara Bright yang memulai pembicaraan mereka membuat Kongpob sepenuhnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria bermata sipit itu. "Dugaanku yang mana, P'?"

"Semuanya." jawab Bright, "Paman Arthit memang mengelabuhi Arthit, menciptakan semua kebohongan itu dan membuat Arthit percaya padanya sepenuhnya. Yah, walaupun sepertinya tidak lagi karena sepertinya Arthit mengetahui bahwa pamannya itu bekerja sama dengan rentenir yang mengejarnya."

"Yang tidak Arthit ketahui adalah, pamannya itu adalah dalang dibalik semuanya. Bahkan rentenir itu adalah anak buahnya." Prem, mantan kutu buku yang menyamar menjadi senior berandal waktu ospek itu menyambung ucapan Bright. "Paman Arthit merencanakan semuanya dengan begitu rapi, Kong. Ia bahkan membayar salah satu karyawan perusahaan asuransi untuk membuat surat klaim polis asuransi untuk kecelakaan kedua orang tua Arthit."

"Sepertinya memang P'Arthit tidak memiliki hubungan dengan orang diluar keluarga pamannya itu, P'. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki siapapun selama hampir tiga tahun ini." ujarnya.

"Aku merasa ikut bersedih untukmu, Nong." Toota menepuk punggung Kongpob perlahan, "Koma membuat Arthit melupakan semua yang terjadi padanya, membuatnya melupakan semua yang ia alami dalam 5 tahun terakhir hidupnya."

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang lepas dari hidungnya, "Aku tahu, P'. Tidak mengapa, aku akan menganggap ini tantangan dari Tuhan untukku. Untuk mendapatkan P'Artit kembali." ujarnya, tersenyum.

"Sepertinya Arthit juga tidak mencari tahu kebenaran dari cerita pamannya." Knott melanjutkan, "Yang aku ketahui, ia bahkan berhenti mengunjungi dokter yang merawatnya pasca bangun dari koma."

"Mungkin karena ia mulai mencari pekerjaan ketika itu, P'." tanpa ia sadari tangannya mengepal kuat hingga berubah menjadi putih.

"Baiklah, kami akan menyerahkan semua informasi yang kami ketahui untuk sekarang padamu. Selanjutnya kami yakin kau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, bukan?"

"Khap. Naafkan aku yang jadi melibatnya kalian semua dalam hal ini, P'." ujarnya, memberikan _**Wa'i**_ pada para seniornya yang beranjak ingin meninggalkan kantornya.

Keempat pria dewasa itu tersenyum mengerti, mereka bergantian menepuk bahu dan punggung Kongpob. Kadang Kongpob merasa sangat beruntung memiliki senior yang masih begitu perduli padanya, walaupun itu karena ia menikahi sahabat mereka, namun Kongpob tetap bersyukur karenanya.

Ia langsung membuka tumpukan kertas dan membuka _flashdisk_ yang diberikan keempat seniornya tadi, membaca dengan seksama semua informasi yang ia terima. Nama dokter yang merawat Arthit ketika ia dalam perawatan pamannya saat masih koma dan laporan kesehatannya dari Knott, laporan yang didapatkan Toota dari pengadilan soal harta warisan keluarga Rojnapat, polis asuransi dan klaim palsu dari Prem, juga laporan tentang kecelakaan yang dialami orang tua Arthit dan kecelakaan yang dialaminya bersama Arthit 3 tahun lalu dari Bright. Ia tidak mengetahui bagaimana caranya keempat seniornya mendapatkan itu semua, namun ia bersyukur dan berjanji akan menunjukkan rasa syukur dan terima kasihnya pada keempatnya jika semua ini telah berakhir.

"Kong, kau masih disni?" Praepailin menyadarkannya bahwa gelap telah menguasai langit. "Kau ingin aku menungguimu atau -"

"Ah, aku akan segera pulang. Kau pulanglah lebih dulu, Prae."

"Ok kalau begitu." Praepailin memakai jaketnya, bersiap untuk meninggalkan kantornya, "Kalau butuh apapun, kau tahu dimana menghubungiku."

" _Thanks_ , Prae." ujarnya, tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan pada wanita cantik itu. Ia menatap layar komputer di depannya, juga kertas yang sedang di pegangnya. Layar komputernya dipenuhi oleh satu gambar foto dari seorang pria yang tersenyum dengan angkuh pada kamera, "Nah, waktunya untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu, Tuan Rojnapat."

.

.

Tbc  
Maafkan tentang typo dkk ;')


	7. Chapter 7

_**Maaf untuk TYPO dan Plot Hole TT  
Enjoy! xD**_

Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya, jam telah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam namun Kongpob belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir pria itu pulang diatas jam 12 malam, bahkan terkadang tidak pulang sama sekali. Mengatakan bahwa ia akan menambah bayaran untuk Arthit asal ia tidak keberatan menjaga kedua anaknya selama ia tidak berada di rumah. Arthit tidak keberatan, toh, pada dasarnya ia pun sekarang tinggal dan hidup di rumah besar itu.

Wad dan Oak terkadang menemaninya untuk bermain dengan May dan M, namun mereka tidak mengatakan alasan Kongpob menjadi jarang pulang ke rumah. Bahkan sekretaris pribadi Kongpob yang bernama Praepailin pun tidak berkata apapun padanya tentang Kongpob saat mengunjunginya. Juga, sepertinya Praepailin sepertinya cukup nyaman berada bersamanya, terlihat dari caranya ketika berbincang dengannya. Seperti sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya, padahal baru bertemu beberapa kali.

Semakin lama ia bekerja untuk Kongpob, semakin membingungkan sebenarnya pada siapa ia bekerja. Maksudnya, ia sangat yakin jika Kongpob hanyalah pria yang baru dikenalnya sejak ia pertama kali makan di restoran mi tempatnya bekerja namun Kongpob bertingkah seakan mereka telah sangat lama mengenal. Bahkan menceritakan hal yang tidak seharusnya tidak mereka ceritakan pada orang yang sekedar 'kenalan'.

Pada awalnya ia hanya ingin bekerja selama satu bulan saja untuk Kongpob, lalu pergi dengan gaji super besar yang ditawarkan pria itu untuk memulai kembali hidupnya. Namun entah mengapa ia menjadi tidak yakin dengan rencana awalnya itu. Selain ia merasa sudah nyaman berada di rumah mewah itu, May dan M telah menjadi sangat dekat dengannya.

Dia pun menjadi sangat menyayangi kedua balita itu.

Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan kedua ia bekerja pada Kongpon. Ia menjadi tahu kebiasaan Kongpob sehari-hari, makanan kesukaannya, jam ia bekerja, sampai pada pakaian apa yang biasa ia pakai. Juga sifatnya yang sangat menggelikan -suka sekali menggoda dan merayu Arthit.

Semakin ia mengenal Kongpob, semakin ia bertanya-tanya tentang perasaan apa yang dirasakannya. Perasaan yang seperti merindukan sesuatu -seseorang. Bagaimana mungkin ia merindukan Kongpob ketika ia bertemu hampir setiap hari dengannya? Tidak masuk akal.

 _"Apakah kau tidak akan pulang lagi malam ini?"_

Sebuah pesan singkat dikirimkannya pada nomer Kongpob. Entah apa yang membuatnya berani mengirimkan pesan yang terkesan mengatur seperti itu. Menyesal pun sudah tidak ada gunanya ketika pemberitahuan 'terkirim' terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Ia kembali bergulung dan berguling di atas tempat tidurnya yang lembut dan nyaman itu. Mengutuk keputusan bodohnya untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada Kongpob.

 _ **Tling!**_

 _"Maafkan aku, P'Arthit khap. Aku masih harus berada di luar rumah untuk malam ini. Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan semuanya dan pulang pada kalian bertiga."_

Dahi Arthit mengernyit, apa maksudnya dengan balasan pesan dari Kongpob ini? Tidak seperti apa yang akan dikirim oleh pria itu jika Arthit menghubunginya lewat pesan. Paling tidak, seharusnya Kongpob akan memberikan emotikon tidak penting di setiap pesannya untuk Arthit. Seperti ;) atau :* atau emotikon mengelikan lainnya.

Mengapa begitu serius?

Arthit memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Ia memutuskan akan menanyakan apapun yang mengganjal di hatinya jika Kongpob sudah tidak sesibuk sekarang.

Juga, tentang foto-foto yang ia temukan di kamar yang tak jauh dari kamar utama rumah ini. Kamar yang pada awalnya Arthit pikir adalah gudang.

 _Foto-foto Kongpob dengan seorang pria yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya._

.

.

Sebuah ruangan bergaya formal yang biasa digunakan untuk rapat perusahaan dengan klien-klien penting ini terlihat sangat berkelas. Harus Kongpob akui bahwa pemilik perusahaan tempatnya berada saat ini sepertinya sangat memikirkan segala sesuatunya dengan sangat mendetail. Nilai _plus_ untuk calon rekan kerja perusahaannya jika berhasil.

Matanya melirik pada pria yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Wajahnya terlihat cukup tenang namun ia tahu betul bahwa pria itu sangat gelisah membuat sudut bibir Kongpob tertarik keatas melihatnya.

"Maaf membuat anda berdua menunggu lama." Seorang pria berusia sekitar 50 tahun terlihat memasuki ruangan besar itu. Memakai setelan jas necis dengan raut wajah sombong yang berbinar cerah. Dibelakangnya terdapat beberapa orang lain yang seperti bawahannya.

Wajah Kongpob seketika berubah dingin. Wajah yang digunakannya sebagai 'wajah kerja'nya. Wajah yang setiap kali akan membuat lawan bicaranya menelan ludah karena aura intimidasi yang kuar darinya. Seperti yang saat ini terjadi.

"Tuan Kongpob, Tuan Tew, terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk hadir hari ini. Saya sangat berterima kasih dan berharap terjalinnya kerjasama yang bisa membawa keuntungan untuk kita semua." ucapnya dengan wajah penuh kepalsuan, membuat Kongpob semakin mual melihatnya.

Wanita yang berjalan di sebelah pria tua itu mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari dalam tas kerja yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Menyerahkan jumlah berkas yang sama kepada Kongpob dan pria muda lain di ruangan itu. Mereka perlahan membaca isi dari berkas itu, menikmati waktu mereka sendiri untuk beberapa saat. Kongpob melihat pria muda di sebelahnya melalui ujung matanya dan menyadari pria itu melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Keduanya mengangguk kecil satu sama lain.

"Saya rasa isi dari perjanjian ini sudah sesuai dengan perjanjian kita. Saya bersedia membeli 30% saham dari perusahaan ini." ujar Kongpob, mengetukkan telunjuknya pada permukaan berkas di depannya.

"Saya juga setuju untuk membeli 20% dari saham perusahaan ini." ujar pria muda lainnya, membuat sudut bibir Kongpob sedikit terangkat.

"Saya sebagai wakil dari Perusahaan B.T industry, menyatakan bahwa salah satu CEO kami bersedia untuk mengambil alih 20% perusahaan ini. Namun dikarenakan suatu hal, CEO kami tidak bisa hadir saat ini dan menunjuk saya sebagai wakilnya dengan surat kuasa khusus." Wanita cantik yang memancarkan kepercayaan diri tinggi, tersenyum puas dengan isi perjanjian yang selesai dibacanya.

"Baiklah, karena hal ini sudah disetujui oleh rapat umum pemegang saham kami, dan telah hadir disini pula pemilik saham sebelumnya, ada baiknya kita segera lakukan penandatangan jual beli ini."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, semua pihak dalam jual beli saham perusahaan itu membubuhkan tanda tangan mereka pada kontrak yang dibuat resmi di hadapan pejabat yang berwenang. Bagaimana pun, Kongpob tidak ingin asal menandatangi perjanjian tanpa adanya campur tangan pejabat berwenang membuat akta perjanjian, terlalu riskan dan tidak akan menguntungkan baginya.

Seluruh pihak yang terlibat saling berjabat tangan dan berjanji akan bertemu kembali dalam rapat umum pemegang saham selanjutnya untuk meresmikan perjanjian itu. Yah, walaupun sekarang pun telah resmi, namun perusahaan itu mengundang para pemegang saham baru dan pemegang saham lama untuk menghadiri rapat selanjutnya agar lebih yakin bahwasanya perjanjian ini benar adanya. Atas dasar kepercayaan.

Kepercayaan.

Sungguh hal yang sangat fana. Kepercayaan tidak bisa diberikan begitu saja pada orang lain, bukan?

Kongpob cukup puas karena pria bodoh yang mengaku sebagai pemilik perusahaan _motherboard_ ini begitu mudah mempercayai dirinya -dan juga orang asing yang membeli sahamnya. Kongpob menjadi tidak sabar untuk menghancurkan pria yang sedang tertawa puas di depannya ini.

Sungguh, akan sangat mengherankan bahwa seseorang bisa membenci orang lain yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. Orang yang hanya diketahui nama keluarganya oleh Kongpob ini menjadi orang yang paling ingin dilenyapkannya dari dunia ini. Orang yang sangat disayangkan memiliki nama keluarga yang sama dengan orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini. Paman dari istrinya. Tuan Rojnapat.

Tuan?  
Menggelikan.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya terdengar menggema ketika ia melangkah keluar dari gedung perusahaan yang seharusnya menjadi milik istrinya itu. Tangan kanannya, Wad, terlihat sedang berdiri di samping mobilnya -tersenyum lalu membukakan pintu belakang mobil untuk mempersilahkannya masuk.

Di dalam mobil itu, duduk wanita cantik yang tadi duduk di depannya di ruang rapat. Tersenyum hangat padanya. Juga pria muda yang duduk tak jauh darinya -di sebelahnya, terlihat duduk di kursi penumpang, tepat di sebelah Wad yang perlahan mengendarari mobilnya keluar dari _basement_ gedung itu.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian, Tew, Mamprang." ujarnya, menyeringai seperti anak kecil yang sedang bersemangat.

"Tidak masalah, kawan." Tew memandangnya melaluikaca spion tengah mobil. "Lagipula, aku bukan hanya membantu bukan karena kau saja. P'Knot memintaku untuk mewakili dia."

"Ah, kau dan sifatmu yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan kekasihmu." Kongpob tertawa kecil. Ia lalu menoleh pada wanita yang tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana menyebalkannya P'Bright ketika memintaku mewakili perusahaan. Aku bahkan bukan bekerja di bidang ini." ujar wanita itu, mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Tapi aku juga ingin membalas si tua bangka itu. Berani sekali ia membuat P'Arthitku menderita seperti itu!"

Kongpob kembali tertawa kecil, mengingat ketika mereka masih berkuliah dulu, Mamprang secara terang-terangan berkata ia menyukai P'Arthit. Yah, sampai pada akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, Praepailin. Meski begitu, Mamprang tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti teman-temannya, tidak terkecuali senior yang disayanginya. Bagaimana pun, Kongpob adalah sahabatnya sejak masih kuliah juga.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah bisa dikatakan memiliki 70% perusahaan Rojnapat, Kong. Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Wad, akhirnya memilih untuk mengeluarkan suaranya murni karena ia penasaran pada rencana Kongpob.

"Aku masih perlu melakukan satu-dua hal lagi." Kongpob menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi mobilnya itu, "Tolong antarkan aku ke Rumah sakit tempat Dr. Phana praktek, Wad."

"Dr. Phana?" tanya Wad, mencoba mengingat apakah ia mengenal nama itu.

"Panitchayasawad International Hospital. Seharusnya tidak jauh dari sini." jawab Kongpob, "Rumah sakit keluarga dari istri Dr. Phana -yang entah harus bersyukur atau tidak, adalah sepupuku. Juga dokter yang merawat P'Arthit ketika ia dalam kondisi koma."

.

.

tbc _ **  
Aduh, maaf karena gak bisa mikir nama orang jahat untuk pamannya Arthit, aku jadi cuma pake nama belakangnya TT  
Dan YEY! Cast 2Moons ada juga akhirnya hahahah #hush**_


	8. Chapter 8

Dokter Phana Kongthanin, adalah dokter muda di Panitchayasawad International Hospital, rumah sakit yang dibangun oleh mertua Dokter Phana sebagai hadiah pernikahannya dengan Wayo Panitchayasawad beberapa tahun silam.

Kongpob tidak begitu ingat bahwa sepupu dari pihak ibunya ini bekerja di rumah sakit ini, karena sejak pernikahannya dengan Arthit dan kecelakaan yang mereka alami, Kongpob sudah seperti _lost contact_ dengan pria tinggi itu. Phana menyambutnya dengan hangat begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rungan berwarna putih di lantai 2 rumah sakit besar itu.

"Apa kabar, Kong?" Tanya Dokter Phana, menjabat tangannya dan mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan pribadinya itu, "Aku sedikit terkejut menerima pesanmu beberapa hari lalu."

"Maafkan aku, Ai'Pha, bukan maksudku untuk tiba-tiba menghubungimu dan meminta bantuanmu seperti itu." Balas Kongpob, merasa tidak enak pada sepupunya itu.

Phana tersenyum, kemudian mengambil sebuah map yang trlihat tebal. Ia meletakkan map tersebut di meja yang berada di antara mereka berdua, membukanya dan menunjukkan berkas-berkas yang ada disana pada Kongpob.

"Sebaiknya aku segera menjelaska semua padamu, Kong. Karena aku yakin kau masih harus mengurus banyak hal setelah ini." Ujar Phana.

Kongpob menfokuskan semua perhatiannya pada dokter nuda tersebut. Ingin mendengarkan secara jelas apa yang diketahui Phana soal kondisi Arthit.

"Sebelumnya, perlu aku beritahukan bahwa dengan memberikan informasi ini padamu, berarti aku mungkin akan melanggar kode etik profesiku yang paling penting. Kemungkinan yang paling mungkin aku dapatkan adalah, pencabutan izin praktekku dan gelarkh yang akan membuatku tidak akan bisa menjadi dokter lagi dan yang berarti pula aku akan menyia-nyiakan 4 tahun masa pendidikanku ditambah masa praktek."

Kongpob tersenyum geli, "Maafkan aku, Pha."

"Tapi aku sudah melakukan hal yang lebih buruk sebagai seorang dokter. Entah jika aku masih pantas menyebutku sebagai dokter."

"Aku rasa kau adalah seorang dokter yang hebat."

"Tidak, Kong. Seorang dokter tidak akan membiarkan orang yang sedang membutuhkan perawatan dibawa pergi dari rumah sakit sebelum mendapatkan perawatan yang diperlukannya." Phana menarik salah satu berkas di map, memberikannya pada Kongpob, "Arthit Rojnapat dimasukkan ke rumah sakit ini oleh orang yang menurut keputusan pengadilan adalah pamannya. Pihak rumah sakit tentu telah mengkomfirmasi ke pengadilan soal itu dan mendapat komfirmasi penuh tentang kebenarannya."

Mata dokter muda itu menunjukkan rasa sesal dan kemarahan yang jelas, sebagian besar pada dirinya sendiri. Seandainya ia tidak membiarkan pria itu membawa istri sepupunya itu pergi dari rumah sakit, mungkin semua ini takkan terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Kong. Aku tidak tahu jika Arthit Rojnapat adalah istrimu. Aku juga menyesal karena itu, Wayo pun jadi menyalahkan dirinya yang membuatku tak bisa hadir di pernikahanmu waktu itu -yang membuatku tidak mengetahui kalau Arthit adalah benar istrimu." Sesal Phana.

"Sudahlah, Pha. Tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu terlalu jauh, aku sudah cukup lega bahwa kau yang merawat P'Arthit saat ia masih dalam keadaan koma."

"Aku tahu," Phana menghela nafas kasar, "Paman Arthit memaksa agar Arthit segera keluar dari rumah sakit begitu ia sadar, Kong. Aku sudah berkata bahwa ada baiknya Arthit trtap di rumah sakit mengingat kondisinya masih sangat lemah, dan memang perlu dilakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Maksudku, dokter yang mengoperasi kepalanya melakukan pekerjaan dengan sangat baik, namun untuk kasus seperti Arthit, kami perlu melalukan pemeriksaan lanjutan tentang akibat dari cedera di kepalanya."

"Aku bahkan sangat bingung ketika ia berkata bahwa janya perlu dokter 'biasa' untuk merawat Arthit -menurutku untuk memenuhi syarat pengadilan yang mewajibkan paman Arthit merawatnya dengan seorang dokter yang kau katakan Kong. Aku bahkan bulan seorang dokter bedah, bukan dokter yang tepat untuk merawat pasien seperti Arthit." Phana mengelusrkan sebuah berkas lain, "Ini adalah keterangan dari Psikiatris yang aku datangi untuk menanyakan kondisi Arthit _pasca_ bangun dari koma. Aku menceritakan bagaimana respon Arthit ketika ditanya, bagaimana ia seperti tidak mengenali pamannya, dan bertanya dimana orang tuanya yang telah meninggal."

Dahi Kongpob mengerut, "Bagaimana kau tahu orang tuanya sudah meninggal?"

"Aku mendengarkan paman Arthit bergumam saat ia kesal Arthit terus menanyakan orang tuanya." Tangan Kongpob menyepal sangat keras hingga kulitnya berubah sangat putih, "Kondisi Arthit sekarang akibat dari tidak adanya perawatan lebih lanjut _pasca_ ia bangun dari koma. Seharusnya ia di berikan terapi termasuk terapi kognitif secara berkala untuk membantunya mengingat sedikit demi sedikit. Luka di kepalanya juga harus dipastikan benar-benar telah sembuh sebelum ia bisa melanjutkan kegiatan sehari-harinya."

"Apakah P'Arthit bisa mengingat kembali jika dilakukan terapi mulai sekarang, Pha?" Suara Kongpob tidak bisa menyembunyikan harapan yang dirasakannya, juga rasa khawatir yang sangat besar.

Phana menatap Kongpob dengan sendu, "Sudah hampir 3 tahun kondisi P'Artit seperti itu, Kong. Aku tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu padamu. Kemungkinan P'Arthit bisa mengingat kembali tetap ada, jika terapi yang akan dilakukan didukung pula oleh keinginannya untuk mengingat semua yang dilupakannya. Namun aku tidak akan berbohong padamu, dengan kondisinya yang seperti sekarang akan sangat sulit untuk dilakukan."

.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan memasuki rumahnya yang kini sunyi. Mengingat menang ini telah lewat tengah malam, sangat wajar jika rumah yang hanya dihuni dua balita dan seorang pria lainnya itu terlihat sepi.

Kongpob membuka pintu kamar kedua anaknya, tersenyum teduh melihat dua anak tercintanya tersebut tengah tertidur lelap. Ia sedikit berjinjit ketika mendekati tempat tidur keduanya, membelai rambut hitam mereka dengan lembut sebelum mendaratkan sebuah ciuman rindu pada kening keduanya. Kongpob sungguh menelantarkan kedua balita itu selama mencari semua hal penting untuk menghancurkan paman Arthit.

"Maafkan Po, sayang. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, maka kita akan bisa hidup sebagai sebuah keluarga yang utuh kembali." Bisiknya pelan.

Kongpob memastikan pintu kamar buah hatinya tertutup rapat sebelum ia melangkah menuju kamar yang berada tepat di sebrang kamarnya. Kamar yang memiliki sebuah twmpat tidur berwarna putih dengan malaikatnya yang sedang tertidur di tengahnya. Membuat hatinya menghangat melihat pemandangan yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"P'Arthit khap?" Ia berujar pelan, menjsdi yakin bahwa Arthit memang tertidur lelap ketika tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Ia mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya di sisi tempat tidur pria cantik itu, ragu apakah ia diperbolehkan untuk menyentuh wajah tertidur yang terlihat tenang itu.

"P'Arthit khap," bisiknya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada sosok yang berbaring disampingnya itu, "Aku tidak akan menyerah, khap. Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya, aku tidak akan menyerah pada takdir untuk kembali memilikimu."

Tubuhnya menunduk, mendekat pada wajah Arthit -lalu memberikan sebuat ciuman singkat pada kening Arthit. "Aku mencintaimu, P'Arthit. Sangat. Kali ini, aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun memisahkan kita. Tidak terkecuali pria yang kau sebut pamanmu sekalipun." Bisiknya lembut, sebelum ia mencium bibir Arthit dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, matahariku."

Yang tidak Kongpob sadari adalah, sepasang mata yang terbuka ketika ia menutup pintu kamar yang di dominasi warna putih itu.

.  
Tbc~  
 _ **Maaf jika pendek dan banyak typo, karena ngetik full lewat Hp. TT**_


	9. Chapter 9

Perusahaan milik tuan Rojnapat itu terlihat ramai seperti biasanya, namun itu tidak menghentikan langkah-langkah panjang penuh percaya diri dari Kongpob Suthiluck. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan cepat, menimbulkan bunyi menggema dari gesekan sepatu dengan lantai marmer dibawahnya.

Marmer. Menggelikan.

Dibelakang Kongpob berjalan beberapa orang lainnya yang memakai pakaian kerja formal senada denganya. Tidak, bukan seperti seragam namun semuanya seperti memakai pakaian tempur yang memancarkan kepercayaan diri mereka masing-masing. Senyuman percaya diri pun tampak jelas di wajah menawan mereka.

Pintu berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan _Meeting Room I_ terbuka dan Kongpob berserta rombongannya memasuki ruangan besar itu. Senyumnya mengembang melihat beberapa orang lain telah duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi meja panjang berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna senada dengan pintu ruangan tadi. Raut kebingungan memenuhi ekspresi wajah mereka semua.

"Saya sangat lega melihat anda sekalian telah hadir, terima kasih" Ucap Kongpob, memberi isyarat untuk orang-orang di belakangnya mengambil tempat duduk yang memiliki papan nama bertuliskan nama mereka masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini, tuan Suthiluck?" Pria yang duduk di kursi yang bertuliskan nama Tuan Rojnapat bertanya dengan nama kebingungan, ia duduk di ujung meja panjang itu -bersebrangan dengan Kongpob yang mengambil tempat duduk di ujung satunya.

Beberapa anggota kepolisian kini ikut memasuki ruangan dan berdiri di beberapa sisi ruangan. Dua lainnya seperti menjaga pintu ruangan yang kini terkunci -dengan tubuh tegap dan wajah yang tegas tak kenal takut.

Sebuah seringai kecil diberikannya, menjadi satu-satunya cara agar ia tidak tertawa terbahak untuk saat ini. Oh, betapa ia ingin segera menghabisi pria itu tapi apa menariknya jika ia akhiri dengan cepat?

"Sebelumnya, saya ingin berterima kasih karena anda semua telah bersedia menghadiri undangan saya hari ini." Ujar Kongpob, menatap pasang-pasang mata di ruangan itu satu persatu. "Tujuan saya, tentu saja, untuk menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang ada di kepala saya saat ini."

Raut wajah di ruangan itu terbagi menjadi dua, bingung dan puas. Walau hanya orang-orang yang menduduki kursi di deretan sebelah kanannya yang nampak puas -serta tidak sabar.

"Pertanyaan?" Seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sebelah Tuan Rojnapat bertanya.

"Benar," Kongpob mengangguk pada wanita cantik yang tapat di sebelah kanannya. Wanita itu, Praepailin, menekan satu tombol di _keyboard_ laptopnya, membuat layar berwarna putih di belakang Kongppb menampilkan wajah seorang pria muda yang tak asing. "Tentang Arthit Rojnapat. Istriku."

Wajah orang-orang yang duduk di deretan sebelah kiri Kongpob seketika memucat. Rahang mereka mengeras, mata mereka melebar dan seketika seluruh perhatian mereka tertuju padanya. Tak terkecuali tuan Rojnapat yang seperti melihat kepala tambahan keluar dari lehernya.

Menyenangkan sekali.

"Saya sedikit sedih, mengetahui anda bahkan tidak mengingat saya, _Paman_." Kongpob semakin menyeringai melihat wajah tuan Rojnapat yang memerah, entah menahan malu atau justru amarah. "Bahkan ketika saya mengingat anda dengan begini jelasnya." Tambahnya, tersenyum dengan setulus mungkin, walau senyum itu tak sampai pada matanya yang balas menatap pria tua itu dengan tajam.

"Ka-kau! Bagaimana mungkin-" Tuan Rojnapat berdiri, ingin memaki Kongpob sebelum ia memotongnya.

"Diam!" Bentaknya, membuat pria itu terlonjak mendengar suara mengancam Kongpob, "Hanya aku yang berhak berbicara. Hanya aku." Tegasnya.

Hening menguasai ruangan itu, membuat Kongpob tersenyum puas. "Maafkan saya, khap. Saya tidak bermaksud membentak seperti itu." Ucapnya, palsu.

"Saya akan sedikit bercerita. Tentang pria muda yang memiliki hati bagai malaikat namun harus mengalami hal-hal buruk karena iblis-iblis yang mengaku sebagai manusia." Kongpob membelai permukaan layar berwarna putih itu dengan perlahan, menatap sendu pada gambar Arthit yang sedang tersenyum ke kamera, "Ah, tidak, Iblis akan marah jika saya menyamakan anda sekalian dengannya. Iblis bahkan tidak memiliki sifat sebusuk anda semua." Gelaknya.

"Arthitku yang malang. Karena kelalaianku yang tidak menyadari rasa dengki pada seorang paman, ia harus mengalami kecelakaan dan mehilangan ingatannya. Yah, itu semua salahku. Salahku, Arthitku mengalami semua ini karena salahku tapi aku sudah mendapatkan ganjaranku." Ia mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya, seakan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Arthitku tidak mengingat 5 tahun hidupnya sebelum kecelakaan itu dan melupakan tentangku sepenuhnya. Yah, itulah ganjaran karena kelalaianku."

Ia kemudian tersenyum manis, namun bukan rasa bahagia yang ia salurkan kepada semua yang berada dalam ruangan yang terkunci itu, melainkan rasa dingin yang merayap di punggung yang sangat. Senyuman yang sama sekali tidak menyalurkan ketenangan, melainkan rasa takut yang tidak bisa diungkapkan.

"Tapi tak mengapa. Seharusnya hal seperti amnesia bisa diobati dengan mudah jika kita sabar. Namun, mengapa Arthitku menjadi tidak bisa disembuhkan seperti sekarang? Apakah anda tahu?"

Jari-jari panjangnya menjelajahi permukaan punggung kursi yang di duduki pria dan wanita yang tak berani mengangkat kepala mereka. Menunjukkan dengan pasti bahwa mereka mengenal sosok yang muncul di layar presentasi ruang rapat itu walau mereka tidak mengetahui siapa pria yang kini berjalan pelan di belakang mereka.

"Arthitku dipaksa keluar dari rumah sakit tak lama setelah operasi pasca kecelakaan selesai dilakukan. Dengan keputusan pengadilan yang memberikan hak walinya pada iblis yang mengaku sebagai paman dari malaikatku itu. Keputusan yang ditandatangi oleh hakim agung di pengadilan negara saat itu." Kongpob berhenti dibelakang wanita yang bergetar hebat di kursinya, wanita yang membawa tas bergambar lambang dari sistem peradilan kedua Thailand : _Court of Justice_ , "membuat Arthitku jatuh ke tangan Iblis itu."

"Sang Iblis membawa malaikatku pada sebuah rumah sakit, meminta pada dokter yang ada disana untuk merawatnya -walau dokter tersebut bukanlah dokter yang tepat, bukan pula dokter yang namanya tercantum dalam keputusan pengadilan sebagai dokter keluarga yang akan merawatnya. Dokter yang nyatanya bahkan tidak ada di Bangkok, dan hanya menandatangangi keterangan akan merawat pasien demi uang dari sang Iblis." Pria yang memiliki jas berwarna putih di punggung kursinya pun menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. "Membuat sang Iblis dengan mudah membawa kembali malaikatku dari rumah sakit itu dengan memaksa dokter yang tidak tahu apapun itu untuk mengijinkannya membawa pasien keluar dari sana. Membawa malaikatku tanpa mendapat perawatan yang seharusnya ia dapatkan agar ia bisa mengingat kembali."

Pria kecil berkacamata tebal yang melangkah tepat di belakang Kongpob meletakkan beberapa kertas di depan deretan sebelah kiri itu. Kertas yang menunjukkan beberapa keterangan dengan bubuhan tandatangan yang berbeda-beda.

"Ketika iblis, ah tidak, paman dari malaikatku itu mengetahui bahwa dia mengalami amnesia -yang mungkin ia ketahui bahkan sebelum P'Arthit sadar dari koma karena cedera kepala yang berat itu, ia bukannya berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya tetapi mengambil keuntungan darinya. Bagaimana? Saya sungguh mengagumi betapa hebat otak manusia dalam membuat orang lain menderita."

Kongpob terkekeh lantang, seperti menertawakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Paman P'Arthit membuat sebuah kisah yang sungguh hebat untuk mengisi 5 tahun kekosongan dalam ingatannya. Mengatakan bahwa ia terlibat kecelakaan bersama kedua orang tuanya yang sayangnya tak bisa diselamatkan. Mengatakan bahwa orang tua P'Arthit memiliki hutang yang sangat besar dan ia menemukan kertas dari Ibu P'Arthit berisi polis asuransi jiwa mereka? Menggelikan. Bahkan saya bisa menulis novel picisan dengan plot seperti itu, bukankah begitu, _paman?"_

Wajah tuan Rojnapat memutih. Menatap lembaran kertas yang baru saja diletakkan Oak -pria berkacamata tebal yang mengikuti Kongpob, diatas mejanya. Surat asuransi, putusan pengadilan, laporan tebal penyelidikan kecelakaan, dan beberapa lembar foto yang seperti diambil dari potongan cctv.

"Paman saya ini," ujarnya melanjutkan, menepuk-nepuk bahu tuan Rojnapat beberapa kali, "Membayar orang dalam di suatu perusahaan asuransi, membuat polis asuransi dan surat klaim palsu. Menunjukkannya pada P'Arthit, membuatnya percaya bahwa kedua orang tuanya memang baru saja meninggal padahal keduanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan dua tahun sebelumnya."

"Dan," Bright yang sedari tadi tidak sabar dengan penjelasan bertele-tele itu berdiri, berjalan ke arah dua orang pria yang memakai seragam polisi, "Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua Arthit dilaporkan oleh kedua petugas kita ini, bukan?"

Bright melempar setumpuk tebal laporan kecelakaan yang terjadi lima tahun lalu dan berkas tebal lain bertanggal sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Kedua polisi itu melebarkan matanya, mendapati laporan yang mereka kerjakan beberapa tahun silam itu di depan mereka -padahal mereka yakin mereka sudah melenyapkan semuanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kabel rem mobil yang dipotong sangat rapi dengan senjata tajam bisa dilaporkan sebagai kecelakaan daripada sabotase? Dan kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu, mobil yang hanya berpenumpang dua orang dilaporkan memiliki tiga penumpang? Memuakkan!." Bright mencibir kesal sebelum kembali ke tempatnya.

"Jangan sembarangan jika menggunakan mulutmu, anak muda. Kau bisa mencelakakan dirimu sendiri dengan menfitnah orang lain seperti itu."

Kongpob menaikkan alisnya mendengar suara tenang dari tuan Rojnapat. Sepertinya pria tua itu sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Semua yang kau katakan tak lebih dari 'plot' yang kau buat sendiri, bukan? Bukti-bukti ini bisa saja hanya dokumen palsu yang kau buat dengan teman-temanmu itu." Cibir tuan Rojnapat, didambut gelak tawa wanita di sampingnya. "Lagipula untuk apa aku melakukan semua hal yang kau tuduhkan itu hanya demi "hutang" yang tak seberapa itu?"

"Benar, lagipula bagaimana mungkin pria yang kehilangan ingatan tidak mengetahui bahwa dia hidup di tahun ini, bukan di tahun 2014." Sambung petugas asuransi, sepertinya mendapat secercah cahaya untuk melarikan diri dari masalah yang dibuatnya sendiri itu.

"Benar, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak melihat kalender hingga tak tahu di tahun apa ia hidup." Kongpob menganggukkan kepalanya, seperti setuju dengan pendapat kedua pria itu. "Bagaimana jika anda menjelaskannya pada saya, Nona Jeed?"

Wanita yang duduk di sebelah tuan Rojnapat terlonjak, terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa pria muda itu mengetahui tentangnya. Matanya kemudian melebar begitu menyadari bahwa pria itu adalah pelanggan restoran tempatnya memperkerjakan Arthit beberapa bulan lalu.

"Pintar sekali, membuat P'Arthit bekerja di restoranmu _dan_ tinggal di rumah susun milik simpananmu ini, paman." Kongpob kembali tersenyum lebar, "Oh, saya mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Nona Jeed disini adalah simpananmu. Dan dia pula yang merubah kalender di restoran dan apartemen tempat tinggal P'Arthit. Sangat mudah mengingat ia pemilik asli restoran dan apartemen kecil itu untuk menyuruh pengelolanya merubah kalendernya, bukan?"

"P'Arthit tidak akan memastikan tanggal di koran pagi yang diantarnya karena ia dibelikan secara _bundel_ dan ia tinggal mengantarkan pada alamat yang diberikan penyetok yang mempekerjakannya."

Keheningan yang kental terjadi kembali, semuanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hanya suara deru nafas ketakutan dan panik yang terdengar seperti musik di telinga Kongpob.

" _Anyway,_ saya turut mengundang beberapa orang penting untuk rapat ini." Seru Kongpob membuat perhatian seluruh orang kembali terfokus padanya, "Hakim agung yang baru, Kepala kepolisian, CEO dari perusahaan asuransi, Pengelola restoran dan apartemen milih Nona Jeed yang hanya menuruti perintahmu, serta dokter Phana -yang secara random ditunjuk untuk merawat P'Arthit di rumah sakit. Jikalau kalian ingin memakai alasan lain untuk membantah tuduhanku." Ucapnya santai.

"Dan untuk alasan kau melakukan semua ini pada Arthitku." Kongpob mengangguk pada Akuntan perusahaan Rojnapat dan seorang Wanita paruh baya yang memakai baju formal di samping sang akuntan, "Saya akan menyerahkan pada Akuntan perusahaan ini dan juga mantan pengacara keluarga Rojnapat yang dipecat oleh paman saya itu."

"Apa?" Tuan Rojnapat menatap akuntannya tidak percaya. "Kau mengkhianatiku?"

"Aku tidak pernah berada dalam pihak anda, lebih tepatnya." Jawab sang Akuntan, "Namaku Prem, dan aku tepaksa menjadi seorang akuntan di perusahaan ini hanya untuk menemukan apa yang salah dengan perusahaan yang seharusnya menjadi milik Arthit ini."

"Perusahaan ini hampir tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi, saham merosot tajam sejak tiga tahun lalu. Membuatnya hampir pailit, namun sepertinya CEO kami saat itu menemukan cara untuk mengatasi semua itu, yaitu mendapatkan kepemilikan penuh atas perusahaan. Karena sebelumnya ia perlu persetujuan dari co-owner perusahaan untuk melakukan sesuatu atas nama perusahaan termasuk menjual saham perusahaan pada pihak lain untuk menambah modal perusahaan."

"Saya memang dipecat sebagai pengacara keluarga Rojnapat namun saya tetaplah pengacara yang ditunjuk secara resmi untuk memegang surat wasiat Tuan dan Nyonya Rojnapat. Kakek dari tuan Arthit." Ujar sang pengacara, "Dengan hadirnya hakim agung dan kepala kepolisian, suami dari tuan Arthit beserta tuan Rojnapat disini, saya akan menerangkan bahwa perusahaan ini sebenarnya dibagi secara rata antara ayah dan paman tuan Arthit. Dengan meninggalnya ayah dari tuan Arthit maka sebagai ahli waris, tuan Arthit yang seharusnya menjadi co-owner perusahaan ini."

"Intinya," Kongpob memotong tidak sabar, "Kau melakukan ini semua untuk membuat Arthitku tidak lagi berhak atas warisan itu karena ia sedang 'tidak sehat'. Seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengingat masa lalunya dan menjaga dirinya sendiri tidak akan bisa menjalankan perusahaan sebesar ini. Membuatmu mendapatkan kepemilikan penuh atas perusahaan warisan dari kakek P'Arthit ini. Ah, juga, rumah besar yang kau tempati yang seharusnya juga menjadi milik istriku itu."

"Mengakulah, brengsek. Kau sudah tamat." Desis Bright dengan geram.

"Sangat sial karena mantan pengacara keluargamu ini sekarang bekerja untukku, bukan?" Knott yang sedari tadi diam menyeringai puas melihat kekalahan di wajah paman Arthit. "Sekarang pastikan kau tidak akan melupakan wajah kami, wajah orang-orang yang tidak seharusnya kau permainkan."

"Oh, dan satu lagi. Kami bermaksud menjual saham kami di perusahaan ini pada Kongpob sehingga ia bisa memiliki saham 70% disini. Membuatnya menjadi pemegang saham terbesar menggantikan anda." Ujar Tew, sebelum Mamprang menambahi, "Kau mengerti apa yang akan terjadi di rapat umum pemegang saham berikutnya. Jadi kurasa menjual sahammu pada yang lain akan lebih menguntungkan untukmu. Paling tidak untuk membayar pengacara untuk membelamu." Gelak Mamprang.

Pada akhirnya, semua orang yang terlibat dalam _scam_ itu ditahan oleh anggota kepolisian yang ikut diundang Kongpob. Ia berjalan sejajar dengan tuan Rojnapat dan Jeed yang diborgol di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau tidak penasaran dimana dua rentenir yang kau pekerjakan berada?" Dahi tuan Rojnapat mengernyit, "Tenang saja, mereka baik-baik saja. Bahkan lebih darimu."

Kongpob menunjuk dua pria yang berdiri di dekat sebuah mobil yang terparkir di arena depan lobi perusahaan. Tuan Rojnapat berang, memaki pria itu yang ternyata rentenir rendahan yang dibayarnya dulu untuk mengganggu Arthit -keduanya nyatanya sekarang bekerja untuk Kongpob.

Mereka semua dikawal oleh polisi dengan mobil yang berbeda-beda. Paman Arthit, Jeed dan dua rentenir yang disewanya dulu naik dalam satu mobil. Salah satu rentenir itu yang menyetir mobilnya atas perintah Kongpob, membuat paman Arthit berpikir bahwa itu dilakukannya untuk membuat mereka saling memaki di dalam mobil selama perjalanan menuju kantor polisi.

Betapa salah mereka begitu rem mobil itu tidak bekerja tak peduli begitu kuat yang menyupir menginjaknya. Mobil itu berguling dan menabrak pembatas jalanan yang sedang sepi -karena rombongan polisi yang sedang mengawal banyak tersangka.

Mobil itu meledak tak jauh dari kawasan perusahaan Rojnapat berada. Api melahap badan mobil dan Kongpob Suthiluck berdiri bergeming menyaksikan bagaimana mobil mewah miliknya terbakar hingga hanya menyisakan rongsokan besi tua dengan senyuman puas di wajahnya.

Kongpob berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke dalam gedung mewah itu, berniat untuk menuju mobilnya yang lain yang berada di area parkir bawah tanah gedung itu. Menekan tombol di layar ponselnya dan menelpon nomor panggilan darurat pertama disana.

"P'Arthit khap? Aku akan pulang kerumah setelah ini. Aku merindukanmu, sangat." Suaranya terdengar riang. Sangat riang.

.  
Tbc~  
 _ **Chapter sembilan is up!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Suasana di ruang tv rumah mewah itu kini diliputi oleh sunyi sementara dua sosok yang sedang duduk berdampingan diatas sofa panjang itu hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang ingin memulai percakapan yang sudah seharusnya mereka lakukan.

Kongpob berpikir sudah saatnya ia menjelaskan semua hal pada Arthit, mengenai siapa dirinya, apa yang terjadi dan juga mengenai pamannya. Namun Kongpob sendiri tidak begitu yakin dari mana ia harus memulai.

Sementara Arthit masih menimbang apakah ia tidak akan menyinggung perasaan majikannya itu jika dengan lancang bertanya soal foto-foto yang ditemuinya di kamar tambahan itu. Apakah akan terlalu lancang untuknya yang orang asing menanyakan hal yang begitu personal bagi Kongpob padahal pria itu pernah mengatakan bahwa istrinya memang sangat mirip dengannya. Namun, semirip apapun istri Kongpob dengannya, apakah wajar jika istri Kongpob memiliki bekas luka yang sama persis di bagian perut seperti dirinya?

Tidak masuk akal, bukan?

"Kong," suara Arthit membuyarkan lamunan Kongpob, membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada sosok istrinya itu, "Maafkan aku jika aku lancang, tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Khap?"

Arthit terlihat tidak yakin untuk beberapa saat namun ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu meletakkan foto kecil yang ia ambil dari dompet Kong dan beberapa album foto yang ia temukan di kamar tambahan itu. Membuat mata Kongpob melebar, terkejut karena tidak seharusnya Arthir bisa menemukan album-albun itu. Ah, apakah ia lupa mengunci kembali kamar itu?

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku membuka kamar tambahan itu tidak terkunci... aku berniat ingin membersihkannya tapi malah menemukan foto-foto beserta album-album itu." Arthit berusaha melirik Kongpob yang tengah terdiam itu dari sudut matanya, sedikit takut majikannya itu akan benar-benar marah namun yang didapatinya adalah Kongpob yang sedang tersenyum sembari menatap album foto di depannya.

"P'Arthit khap, aku tidak akan marah hanya karena P'Arthit menemukan album foto milik P'Arthit sendiri." Arthit merengut heran, membuat Kongpob gemas. "Album foto ini, semua adalah milik P'Arthit, khap."

"Milikku? Tapi..."

"P'Arthit," potong Kongpob, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi hangat, menyapukan ibu jarinya di permukaan kulitnya yang halus dan menyalurkan panas yang menyenangkan pada tubuhnya. "Maukah kau mendengarkan sebuah kisah?"

Arthit kembali merasa bingung dengan semua perkataan Kongpob, namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada gunanya juga menolak karena ia tahu bahwa Kongpob tetap akan menceritakan kisah yang dikatakannya itu. Lagipula, ia memang ingin tahu banyak hal tentang pria di depannya ini.

"Kisah ini, bercerita tentang Kongpob dan Arthit." Arthit diam membisu, memutuskan untuk mendengarkan saja meskipun ingin sekali menyela ketika ia mendengar nama mereka berdua. "Ini kisah tentang seorang pemuda yang mencintai pemuda lainnya. Kisah cinta keduanya yang sebenarnya tidak begitu dramatis untuk di ceritakan, namun menjadi begitu dramatis ketika mereka dipermainkan oleh takdir."

Kongpob menoleh, menggeser posisi duduknya hingga ia menghadap sepenuhnya pada Arthit, menyentuh tangan istrinya itu dengan lembut dan menggenggamnya erat. Detak jantung keduanya seakan terasa melalui pemukaan kulit yang melapisi nadi-nadi di tangan mereka.

"Ini adalah kisah Kongpob, yang berusaha menarik perhatian kakak kelasnya yang manis. Kisah perjuangan yang berbuah manis ketika kakak tingkat manis itu pada akhirnya menerima perasaanya. Kisah yang ia pikir akan berakhir dengan indah dan penuh kebahagiaan, walau diselipi dengan beberapa kisah pahit di dalamnya seperti ketika orang tua dari kekasihnya itu meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Membuatnya menjadi anak sebatang kara." Sebuah senyuman lembut diberikannya kala melihat raut wajah merengut di depannya itu.

"Kedua pemuda itu melakukan apapun agar bisa bahagia, termasuk menikah. Kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, apalagi dengan kehadiran dua malaikat kecil dalam keluarga kecil mereka."

Arthit sedikti berjengit mundur ketika tangan Kongpob meraih ujung kaos yang dipakainya dan menyingkapnya. Menunjukkan bekas luka panjang yang ada pada perutnya.

"Kebahagiaan itu sekita hilang ketika takdir memutuskan ingin melakukan sebuah permainan kecil dengan keduanya. Kecelakaan merenggut seluruh kebahagiaan yang berhasil mereka raih bersama. Kebahagiaan itu hilang bersama dengan ingatan-ingatan Arthit -ingatanmu."

"Kongpob, apa yang-"

"P'Arthit khap,"Kongpob kembali memotong kalimatnya, membuatnya sangat kesal sekarang. Kekesalan yang kemudian berubah menjadi keterkejutan ketika pria itu menyematkan benda berbentuk lingkaran pada jari manisnya.

Sebuah Cincin.

"Ini adalah cincin yang aku sematkan di jari manismu dengan janji bahwa aku akan membahagiakanmu, akan selalu bersamamu apapun yang terjadi." tangan yang saling menggenggam itu bergetar, berasal dari yang lebih muda. "Janji yang tidak bisa aku penuhi pada akhirnya. Maafkan aku, P'Arthit."

Sebuah bulir air mata menetes dari kelopak mata pria di depannya itu sehingga membuat Arthit panik. Tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya namun ia mengerti pasti apa yang ingin diketahuinya dari pria ini.

"Kongpob," ia memulai, tidak ingin kembali teralihkan dari tujuan awalnya. "Aku minta maaf jika ini membuatmu tidak nyaman, tapi aku bukan Arthit-mu."

Kepala yang tertunduk itu perlahan mendongak, menatap matanya dengan mata sembabnya. Pria yang ia pikir adalah seorang pria tangguh yang bisa memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar sekaligus merawat dua orang anak itu ternyata bisa rapuh seperti ini.

"Aku bukan istrimu." ucapnya lagi, merasakan sesuatu di hatinya ketika melihat senyuman yang menyiratkan kesedihan di wajah tampan majikannya itu. Mengapa hatinya begitu sakit melihat Kongpob seperti ini, ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Apa yang dirasakannya ini membuatnya bingung. Apakah ia merasa bersalah kepada Kongpob karena mengatakan kenyataan bahwa ia bukan istrinya, ataukah ia merasa cemburu pada sosok istri yang begitu dicintai Kongpob sehingga pria itu terus saja beranggapan bahwa dia adalah istrinya yang telah pergi?

Sudah cukup ia menyangkal perasaan yang ia rasakan untuk pria yang masih berstatus sebagai majikannya itu. Cukup waktu ia berpikir apakah perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Kongpob adalah hanya sebatas perasaan kasihan atau sesuatu yang lebih. Rasa kasihan adalah salah satu alasan ia menyetujui tawaran Kongpob menjadi _baby sitter_ di rumah itu, kasihan pada Kongpob, dan terlebih pada kedua anaknya yang tidak terawat dengan benar. Namun seiring waktu, ketika ia menghabiskan waktu dengan ketiga penghuni rumah mewah itu, hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

Cinta?  
Arthit tidak begitu paham. Karena selama ini ia tidak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya cinta. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dalam hidupnya. Namun ia cukup yakin bahwa apa yang dirasakannya mungkin paling mendekati dengan apa yang orang sebut cinta itu.

"Luka ini," ia berjengit kembali ketika telapak tangan yang ternyata lebar itu kembali menyentuh luka di perutnya, "bukanlah luka dari kecelakaan yang kau alami."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini adalah luka yang kau dapat dari prosedur ketika kau melahirkan May dan M, khap."

Cukup sudah!  
Ia menghempaskan tangan Kongpob dari atas perutnya, berdiri dan menatap nanar pada pria yang sepertinya terkejut dengan tindakannya itu.

"Cukup! Aku ini bukan istrimu! Aku ini ARTHIT! Bukan istrimu yang sudah pergi itu!" teriaknya, terlalu lantang hingga ia pun terkejut dengan suara yang dikeluarkannya.

Sejak ia bertemu dengan pria ini, hidupnya tak lagi sama. Ia tak lagi bisa mengendalikan dirinya, apalagi hatinya. Pria ini terus saja mempermainkan hati dan perasaannya dengan anggapan bahwa ia adalah orang lain. Orang yang bukan dirinya.

Arthit membenci itu.

Arthit ingin Kongpob melihatnya sebagai _Arthit_ , bukan orang lain.

"Maafkan aku," tangan hangat itu kembali menggenggam tangannya, menariknya untuk kembali mendekat pada sofa itu. "Maafkan aku..."

Kongpob menarik tubuh Arthit untuk mendekat, memeluknya erat dan membenamkan kepalanya pada perutnya. Bahunya yang bergerak naik-turun menyadarkannya bahwa pria ini kembali terisak pelan.

Mengapa pria ini bisa menangis sepedih ini tidak masuk akal untuknya. Apakah kenyataan yang diucapkannya begitu menyakitkan untuknya? Kenyataan kadang memang menyakitkan namun apakah sesakit itu untuk Kongpob?

Lalu, mengapa air matanya juga menetes melihat sosok di depannya yang terlihat begitu rapuh ini? Mengapa hatinya kembali terasa sangat sakit mendengar suara isakan dan bisikan kata maaf darinya? Mengapa ia seperti bisa merasakan kepedihan Kongpob dari getaran lengan yang melingkar di tubuhnya ini?

"Maafkan aku..."

Mendengar suara yang menjadi sedikti serak dan sedikit teredam karena wajah yang masih setia menempel pada pakaian yang menutupi perutnya itu, membuat pertahannya runtuh. Arthit benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Pada hatinya.

Perlahan tubuhnya merosot, membuatnya terduduk di karpet tebal yang melapisi lantai. Lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya berpindah pada bahunya -memeluk erat lehernya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Tanpa ia sadari, kedua lengannya membalas pelukan penuh depresi Kongpob. Memeluk tubuh pria yang kini menunduk agar tangannya tidak melepaskan pelukan pada tubuhnya.

Hanya isakan yang jelas dari keduanya yang terdengar di ruang tv rumah kediaman keluarga Suthiluck. Isakan dari dua insan yang merasakan kepedihan yang sama.

.

.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Kini ia sedang duduk di dalam sebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan krem, sebuah meja kerja lengkap dengan komputer canggih besar diatasnya. Sebuah ruangan yang hanya dipisahkan dengan sebuah tirai berada di satu sisi ruangan lainnya.

Salah satu ruangan dari tempat yang paling tidak disukai oleh Arthit -Rumah sakit.

Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari Kongpob yang memohon padanya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit ini tadi pagi. Membuatnya harus menitipkan May dan M pada kakak Kongpob dan harus merasa sedikit cemburu karena hari ini berarti ia tidak bisa bersama kedua bocah manis itu. Padahal ia sangat ingin menemani May dan M membaca cerita dan tidur sambil berpelukan bersama di atas kasur lebar kedua bocah berusia 3 tahun itu.

Tapi semua itu harus ditundanya karena permintaan ayah dari kedua bocah itu.

Ingatannya kembali pada malam sebelumnya ketika dirinya dan Kongpob menangis bersama hingga tertidur bersama pula. Mereka tidur begitu saja di sofa ruang tv, tidak begitu ingat bagaimana caranya mereka meloloskan tubuh mereka berdua yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil diatas sofa panjang di ruang itu.

Wajah Arthit terasa panas mengingatnya. Apalagi jika teringat bahwa mereka terbangun dalam posisi saling berpelukan, dengan wajah Arthit berada di ceruk leher jenjang Kongpob. Dan sebuah ciuman hangat yang diberikan Kongpob di dahinya, sukses membuat pipinya semakin terasa panas.

Berbicara tentang Kongpob, mengapa pria itu lama sekali sih? Seharusnya mereka telah kembali ke rumah sekarang, apa yang ia bicarakan dengan tiga sekawan dari para dokter itu -julukan yang seenaknya diberikan olehnya pada sepupu Kongpob dan kedua temannya, dokter Beam dan dokter Kit.

Setelah semua pemeriksaan yang mereka lakukan pada tubuhnya, membuatnya mencoba berbagai macam mesin pemeriksaan dan interview yang lebih pada interogasi, juga hipnotis -sepertinya sih- yang berjalan berjam-jam lamanya, mereka dengan seenaknya meninggalkan dirinya di ruangan dokter Phana ini sendirian. Tidak masuk akal.

Ia membuka pintu ruangan dokter penanggung jawab rumah sakit itu dan berjalan di lorong-lorong rumah sakit besar itu. Melihat bahwa rumah sakit ini sepertinya memang menjadi pilihan pertama orang-orang yang sedang sakit diluar Bangkok -salah satu yang membuat Arthit ingin memaki Kongpob yang membawanya jauh keluar dari Bangkok hanya karena ingin ia diperiksa oleh sepupunya itu. Menyebalkan.

Lagipula, Arthit tidak sakit. Mengapa Kongpob berpikir ia perlu semua prosedur pemeriksaan itu? Dasar pria yang suka seenaknya.

Kakinya kini telah membawanya ke lorong panjang yang ia sendiri tidak mengetahui berada dalam sisi rumah sakit besar itu yang sebelah mana. Ia hanya terlalu asik memperhatikan suasana rumah sakit yang cukup ramai dengan pasien dan para penjenguk, hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia tersesat.

Tersesat di dalam sebuah rumah sakit.

Tidak lucu.

.

.

"Kong, maafkan kami." suara pria muda yang memakai baju berwarna biru itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan untuk Kongpob untuk saat ini. "Kami telah melakukan semua yang kami bisa, namun semuanya berakhir pada hasil yang sama."

Kongpob tidak ingin mendengar permintaan maaf. Ia hanya ingin mendengar hasil pemeriksaan yang bisa menyatakan bahwa Arthit-nya bisa sembut. Bahwa Arthitnya bisa kembali mengingat semua memori yang lenyap walau memakan waktu yang sangat lama sekalipun.

Ia tidak ingin mendengar omong kosong yang dikatakan oleh ketika dokter muda di depannya ini.

"Cidera yang disebabkan oleh kecelakaan yang tidak segera di obati itu membuat _lobus frontal_ pada otak P'Arthit tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Hasil MRI yang kami lakukan pun menunjukkan bahwa kerusakan pada bagian otak di belakang dahi P'Arthit memang sudah membaik namun beberapa fungsinya sepertinya memang tidak bisa kembali seperti semula." dokter dengan perawakan yang paling kecil diantara ketiganya memijat pelipisnya. "Kita masih bisa bersyukur ia masih bisa menjalani kesehariannya tanpa kendala yang berarti. Bersyukurlah bahwa P'Arthit tidak kehilangan fungsi mobilitasnya juga." sambungnya.

"Aku sudah mencoba melakukan terapi kognitif padanya, namun semua tidak berhasil. Mungkin ia bisa kembali untuk melakukan terapi rutin karena pada dasarnya terapi untuk penderita amnesia tidak bisa dilakukan dalam satu kali sesi terapi." dokter yang memiliki name tag bernama Beam itu menepuk bahunya perlahan, "Jangan kehilangan harapan, Kongpob."

"Aku tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu padamu, Kong." Ujar Phana, sebenarnya tidak tega membuat sepupunya itu bertambah beban pikirannya lagi. "Walaupun ada, namun kesempatan untuk mengingat dengan menggunakan terapi kognitif dengan hasil MRI yang seperti ini adalah sangat kecil hingga tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan jika P'Arhit tetap tidak bisa mengingat? Tidak adakah cara lain?" harapnya lagi, masih tidak ingin mengakui analisis dari ketiga dokter muda itu.

Raut wajah bersalah dari ketiganya membuat Kongpob mengerti jawabannya.

Dan ia harus belajar menerima kenyataan pahit itu? Bagaimana?

Ketiga dokter muda itu kemudian hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, tidak ingin semakin membuat suami dari pasien yang baru saja mereka periksa itu semakin muram. Keempat pria dalam ruangan itu bahkan tidak menyadari sosok yang tidak sengaja membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan karena mendapati pria yang dicarinya sejak tadi.

Arthit Rojnapat mematung membelakangi tembok ruangan yang berisi empat pria yang dikenalnya -tiga baru ditemuinya tadi pagi. Matanya membesar, namun keningnya mengernyit, mencoba memahami semua hal yang baru di dengarnya.

.

.

Arthit merasa tidak enak karena mendiamkan Kongpob selama perjalanan kembali ke Bangkok. Ia juga tidak ingin meminta Kongpob untuk menyetir dalam keadaan malam hari seperti ini namun ia juga tidak ingin tinggal di kota itu bahkan untuk menginap satu malam sebelum kembali ke Bangkok. Ia hanya ingin kembali ke Bangkok, ke rumah merwah kediaman keluarga Suthiluck dan memeluk tubuh gembil dua bocah yang sangat dirindukannya.

Karenanya, ia langsung berlari memasuki rumah mewah itu begitu mereka sampai. Berlari kecil ke kamar dua bocah berusia 3 tahun itu dan memeluk tubuh mereka erat. Tidak mengindahkan rengekan kecil keduanya yang menanyakan mengapa ia pergi sangat lama. Ia hanya diam, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium ujung kepala mereka, mendapatkan kedamaian yang ia inginkan. Kehangatan yang ia rindukan.

Pagi hari datang dan Arthit baru menyadari bahwa sosok kedua anak tuan Kongpob itu telah hilang dari sisinya. Jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 11 pagi lewat itu membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

Astaga. Bagaimana mungkin ia bangun begitu siang dan melupakan tugasnya sebagai asistem rumah tangga dan _baby sitter_ untuk penghuni rumah ini?

Segera ia menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat dalam kamar tidur khas anak kecil itu, membasuh muka seadanya dan merapikan wajah serta rambutnya yang berantakan. Ia berlalu dari kamar itu dan berniat untuk segera melakukan tugas rutinnya -membersihkan rumah dan memasak makan siang karena sebentar lagi memang waktunya makan siang.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat dua sosok yang sepertinya sedang berbincang di dapur rumah itu. Kakinya melangkah dengan perlahan, berdoa agar dua orang itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Kong?" suara seorang wanita yang lembut namun juga tegas terdengar.

Kakak pertama Kongpob, yang baru ditemui Arthit setelah ia bekerja di rumah ini selama sebulan. Wanita yang terlihat dominan, namun ternyata sangat lembut dan perhatian. Ia langsung memeluk Arthit dan menangis begitu melihatnya -waktu itu Arthit tidak mengerti alasannya. Wanita yang sering kali datang untuk mengunjungi kedua anak Kongpob dan berbincang segala macam hal dengannya.

Arthit menyukai keberadaan wanita itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, P'." terdengar suara Kongpob, seperti sangat kelelahan.

"Lepaskan Arthit, Kong."

"Apa maksudmu, P'?"

"Lepaskan dia, Kong. Dia bukan lagi Arthit yang kau cintai."

Arthit tidak menyukai bagaimana suara wanita yang juga adalah seorang Ibu itu menjadi begitu dingin. Seperti tidak ada lagi intonasi suaranya yang lembut ketika menyapa Arthit setiap kali berkunjung.

"Tidak akan adil untuk Arthit jika kau tetap mengurungnya di rumah ini sementara ia sendiri tidak menginginkannya."

"Dia tidak benci tinggal disini."

"Tapi tidak pula menyukainya, bukan? Kau memanipulasinya agar ia tetap tinggal disini, Kongpob!" Suara kakak Kongpob meninggi. "Kau memanfaatkan naluri 'keibuannya' terhadap May dan M agar ia mau berada di sisimu."

"Dia istriku!" Bentak Kongpob, terdengar suara kursi bergeser dan gebrakan pada permukaan yang keras -Arthit mengira itu adalah permukaan meja makan di dapur.

"ISTRI YANG TAK AKAN PERNAH MENGINGATMU!"

Tubuh Arthit terlonjak ketika suara nyaring kakak Kongpob terdengar. Tubuhnya bergetar, entah karena merasa terintimidasi oleh wanita itu atau karena makna ucapannya. Arthit tidak mengerti.

"Ia adalah istrimu, Kong, _dulu."_ Suara kakak Kongpob kembali melembut. "Sekarang tidak lagi."

"Tidak, P'... mengapa semua orang terus saja mengatakan bahwa Arthit bukan istriku?" Suara serak Kongpob terdengar kembali memilukan. Membuat rasa sakit yang Arthit rasakan malam itu kembali lagi. "Mengapa semua orang mengatakan bahwa Arthit-ku bukanlah Arthit- _ku_... Mengapa P'? Dia adalah Arthit- _ku_ , matahariku. Dia adalah hidupku. Mengapa semua orang ingin aku membuang hidupku?"

Kali kedua Arthit mendengarkan suara tangisan Kongpob yang begitu memilukan. Ia mencengkram bagiian depan bajunya, mencoba mengurangi sakit yang terasa kembali di dadanya.

"Bahkan Arthit-ku juga... _hiks..._ "

"Dengarkan P', Kong..." Arthit bisa melihat bahwa kakak Kongpob kini memeluk tubuh adiknya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mendekapnya dengan lembut seperti seorang Ibu pada anaknya. "Lepaskan Arthit. Kalian hanya akan menyakiti satu sama lain jika hal ini terus berlanjut."

Arthit ingin berteriak, mengatakan bahwa itu semua tidak benar. Tapi bukankah memang semua ini yang ia inginkan? Terlepas dari pria yang terus saja mengatakan bahwa ia adalah istrinya, sementara ia sangat yakin bahwa mereka tidak saling mengenal.

Bahkan sampai detik ini ia yakin ia tidak pernah menikahi seorang pria bernama Kongpob.

Tapi mengapa hatinya terus saja menyakitinya seperti menyuruhnya untuk tidak mendengarkan logikanya itu?

"Kau akan melukai Arthit dengan pikiranmu bahwa ia adalah Istrimu, Kong... Arthit yang kau sewa sebagai _baby sitter_ bukan lagi Arthit-mu... dan itu akan terus menyakitimu. Akan membunuhnya secara perlahan mengetahui bahwa cintamu tak akan pernah mengingatmu."

Kongpob terdiam. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk membantah kakaknya itu. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa suatu saat Arthit akan mengingatnya, akan kembali padanya, namun logikanya tidak bodoh hingga ia menolak apa yang sudah jelas adanya. Kenyataan bahwa Arhit-nya tidak akan pernah mengingatnya.

Haruskah ia mempertahankan keyakinan hatinya dan terus menyakiti Arthit dengan terus mengekangnya. atau ia harus mengikuti logikanya dan membiarkan Arthit bahagia walau ia yang akan menderita sebagai gantinya?

Jawabannya sungguh sederhana.

Karena Kongpob terlalu mencintai Arthit. Tentu saja ia akan memilih kebahagiaan Arthit daripada dirinya pada akhirnya.

.

.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Pemandangan yang kini ada di hadapannya bukanlah sesuatu yang bahkan bisa dimimpikannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tidak sedikit dari orang yang lalu lalang di depannya dengan beberapa diantaranya memakai pakaian yang sama, membuatnya menyadari bahwa semua ini nyata.

Ia telah berhasil membuka restorannya sendiri.

Membuka sebuah usaha -yang walaupun kecil, memang bukan impiannya sejak kecil namun hanya dalam jangka waktu yang pendek saja. Ketika kehidupannya berbalik 180 derajat dari sebelum kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya. Atau paling tidak begitulah yang ia yakini sampai beberapa hari yang lalu.

May, M & Mae

Nama yang mungkin aneh untuk sebuah restoran yang menyediakan makanan biasa. Ah, mungkin tidak biasa juga, karena dekorasi dan menu yang disediakan di restoran atau lebih pantas disebut cafe kecil ini berkesan sangat manis. Nuansa yang terpancar dari dekorasi dan segala macam pada cafe itu akan mengingatkanmu pada masa kanak-kanakmu.

Segala hal yang mengingatkan Arthit pada sosok dua balita yang namanya menjadi nama cafe kecil itu.

Perasaan Arthit sejak beberapa bulan lalu semakin tidak menentu. Tidak, ia tidak merasa sedih atau apapun, sebaliknya, ia merasa lega. Sangat lega hingga ia berpikir apakah baik jika ia merasa begini leganya?

Meninggalkan hidupnya di rumah mewah itu dengan membawa begitu banyak uang dari mantan majikannya sehingga ia bisa menjadikannya modal untuk membeli sebuah rumah kecil yang telah lama tidak ditempati, menyulapnya menjadi begini cantik sekarang. Mendapatkan pinjaman dari Bank untuk menambah modal -yang sangat disyukurinya karena begitu ia mempunyai rumah tetap yang walau kecil membuat Bank tidak ragu untuk meminjamkan modal untuk usaha kecilnya.

Membuka sebuah cafe bertema seperti sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang ia impikan, apalagi sebagai seorang lulusan jurusan tehnik industri sepertinya. Namun hidup orang tidak ada yang tahu akan kemana pada akhirnya, bukan? Begitu pula hidupnya. Walau ia mungkin saja tidak mengingat beberapa tahun dalam hidupnya seperti kata beberapa orang yang sepertinya ia kenal, ia sendiri pun mungkin telah mengalami perubahan yang cukup drastis dari kehidupannya yang sebelum ini.

Mungkin saja, karena ia masih tidak ingat memiliki hidup lain selain apa yang diingatnya.

Mengingat apa saja yang dijelaskan polisi yang datang menemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu dengan membawa orang-orang dari perusahaan asuransi dan juga pengadilan itu saja ia tidak bisa. Tidak bisa mencernanya dengan baik. Atau mungkin ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa apa yang dijelaskan polisi itu tentang pamannya -dan hidupnya, adalah kenyataan.

Bagaimana mungkin ia begitu saja bisa mengakui bahwa hidupnya selama tiga tahun terakhir adalah palsu belaka? Dan bahwa hidupnya sebelum tiga tahun itu adalah yang benar, ketika ia menjalani semuanya sendiri. Walaupun memang karena kendali dari plot yang dibuat oleh pamannya.

Arthit tidak akan mengakuinya. Juga, bahwa kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah istri sah dari Kongpob Suthiluck berdasarkan surat dari pengadilan yang kini ia simpan di suatu tempat di dalam kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua cafe kecilnya ini.

Tidak mau.

Meskipun semua itu benar, tapi ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia adalah benar istri Kongpob. Bahwa Kongpob hanya melihat sosoknya yang bahkan tidak bisa _ia_ ingat lagi.

Ia tidak mau Kongpob melihatnya sebagai orang lain. Meskipun orang lain itu adalah dirinya dimasa lalu. Ia ingin Kongpob melihat dirinya yang _sekarang_.

"Permisi,"

Lamunannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara seorang pria yang duduk di meja yang berada tepat di samping jendela kaca besar yang menghadap pada jalan raya di depan kafe. Dahinya mengernyit tidak suka.

"Khap?"

"Aku tadi memesan telur dadar dengan daging babi cincang dan nasi, bukan omelet seperti ini." kata pria itu yang sudah jelas memesan omelet sesuai dengan yang ada di menu.

Mata besarnya seketika menyipit ketika ia melotot pada sang kostumer dengan kesal. Perapatan imajiner muncul di dahinya.

"Jangan bertingkah disini tuan. Aku pemilik kafe ini dan kau tidak bisa membuatku dipecat -lagi."

Pria di depannya terdiam, lalu bertawa terbahak.

"Maafkan aku, P'Arthit khap." pria yang berparas tampan itu pun tersenyum teduh, menatap lurus pada matanya hingga membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak tak menentu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini tiap hari, Kongpob?" ujarnya, menghela nafas panjang, kemudian duduk di bangku di depan Kongpob agar tidak menarik perhatian kostumer lain. "Kalau kau ingin mengacaukan hidupku lagi, sebaiknya lupakan."

Senyum di wajah tampannya meredup mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan Arthit. Kongpob menyadari bahwa tindakannya sedikit banyak mengacaukan hidup yang dimiliki Arthit setelah ia kehilangan ingatannya. Namun ia tidak pernah berpikir akan sesakit ini mendengarnya langsung dari mulut istrinya itu.

Jika ia masih bisa menyebutnya itu.

Walaupun ia ingin sekali mengatakan semua hal yang ada di benaknya, namun Kongpob menahannya. Ia kembali memasang senyumnya, mencoba untuk tenang.

"Maafkan aku, khap." ujarnya perlahan. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengacaukan segala seperti ini, P'Arthit."

Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan berkulit putih di depannya. Memberikan selusan perlan dengan ibu jarinya di punggung tangan halus itu.

"Aku hanya sangat merindukanmu." tambahnya kemudian.

Wajah Arthit perlahan memanas mendapatkan perlakuan dan pengakuan manis itu.

"Kau merindukan istrimu."

Kongpob tersenyum kecut. Inikah akibat dari perbuatannya?

Perlahan ia mengangguk, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kafe kecil itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Meninggalkan Arthit yang melihat punggungnya menghilang dibalik pintu kafe dengan raut kecewa di wajahnya.

.

.

Pelanggan di kafe miliknya itu telah lama pergi, meninggalkan dirinya dan pegawai kafe yang juga secara satu persatu berpamitan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Jam menunjukkan jam 11 malam ketika ia berniat untuk mengunci pintu lantai satu rumahnya yang telah beralih fungsi menjadi kafe itu.

Jari-jarinya berhenti memutar kunci pada pintu ketika matanya menangkap sebuah mobil yang sangat familiar terparkir tak jauh dari kafenya. Mobil yang membawanya menjauh dari apartemen kumuhnya dulu, yang membawanya menuju rumah mewah yang sempat menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama beberapa bulan.

Tanpa disadarinya, kakinya telah membawanya tepat di samping pintu mobil. Perlahan ia memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat lebih jelas kedalam mobil itu, membuat mata bulatnya melebar begitu menemukan sosok Kongpob dan dua orang lainnya di kursi belakang.

Tangannya langsung memukul-mukul kaca pintu bagian pengendara itu dengan keras, tak memperdulikan telapak tangannya yang sedikit sakit. Membangunkan sosok yang ternyata tertidur dengan posisi terduduk.

"P'Arthit?" Kongpob tampak terkejut dengan kehadirannya ketika ia membuka pintu mobilnya secara perlahan, mencoba agar tidak membangunkan dua sosok yang sedang terlelap di kursi belakang mobil itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kongpon?" geramnya.

"Khap?" tanya Kongpob, seakan tidak mengerti pertanyaannya -membuatnya semakin geram.

"Mengapa May dan M tidur dalam mobil seperti ini?" sergahnya, menunjuk pada sosok kedua balita yang masih betah tertidur di kursi belakang mobil itu.

Kongpob menatap kedua anaknya itu dengan mata sendu, entah apa yang dirasakannya, sedih, rasa bersalah?

"Kongpob!" bentak Arthit pada pria yang masih betah mendiamkannya itu.

Untuk sesaat, Kongpob seperti tidak yakin dengan apa yang ingin disampaikannya pada pria cantik itu. Saat ia ingin mencoba untuk berbicara, Arthit sudah membuka pintu belakang mobil dan mengambil May dalam gendongannya dan berjalan menuju rumah kecil di sebrang jalan tempatnya memarkir mobilnya.

"Ambil M dan bawa ke rumahku dulu, aku tidak ingin tubuhnya sakit besok." ujarnya tanpa menoleh pada Kongpob yang tersenyum padanya.

Walaupun sangat kesal, Arthit memilih untuk lebih mendahulukan May dan M. Lalu ia akan memutuskan apakah ia akan mengakhiri hidup ayah dari kedua balita itu atau tidak.

Setelah menempatkan May dan M di tempat yang benar -diatas kasur dalam kamar tidurnya di lantai dua- Arthit kembali turun ke lantai satu untuk membuatkan Kongpob minuman. Ia tidak mengijinkan Kongpob untuk naik ke lantai dua karena ia sendiri masih belum terlalu mempercayai perasaannya akan pria itu. Ia tidak ingin gegabah membiarkan pria itu masuk dalam zona nyamannya yang telah ia jalani beberapa bulan ini dalam kesendirian.

Ia tidak ingin ada jejak Kongpob kembali dalam hidupnya yang _nyaman_ sekarang.

"Minumlah," ujarnya, meletakkan secangkir coklat panas di atas meja dan duduk di sebrang Kongpob. "sekarang, ceritakan alasan kau membawa May dan M tidur dalam mobilmu keparatmu itu."

Seulas senyum kembali muncul di bibir Kongpob, membuat pria satunya semakin melotot tak suka padanya.

"Jadikan aku suamimu, P'Arthit." kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya kali ini membuat pelototan yang diterimanya berubah menjadi sebuah keterkejutan yang sulit untuk digambarkan di wajah Arthit. "Aku mohon...khap." lanjutnya.

Sebuah tamparan keras diterimanya kali ini.

Dan Kongpob menerima itu dengan senyumannya -merasa lega.

.

.

tbc~


	13. Chapter 13

_Jadikan aku suamimu, P'Arthit." kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya kali ini membuat pelototan yang diterimanya berubah menjadi sebuah keterkejutan yang sulit untuk digambarkan di wajah Arthit. "Aku mohon...khap." lanjutnya._

 _Sebuah tamparan keras diterimanya kali ini._

 _Dan Kongpob menerima itu dengan senyumannya -merasa lega_.

.

.

Deru nafas Arthit bisa terdengar bahkan dengan dengungan keras di telinganya -akibat tamparan yang begitu keras. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, suatu kelegaan yang sangat besar ketika mengetahui bahwa hatinya masih berdetak keras bahkan dengan perlakuan kasar dari pria satunya.

Sifat yang sangat berbeda dengan Arthit- _nya_.

Beberapa saat berlalu dengan Arthit yang sepertinya mencoba untuk meredakan amarahnya sementara Kongpob hanya diam menatapnya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis tipis, matanya menatap lurus pada sosok Arthit yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Pulangkah," ujar Arthit ketika nafasnya tak lagi menderu seperti sebelumnya, "Pulanglah, aku mohon..."

Kongpob bergeming. Ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa yang pria itu katakan. Tubuhnya seperti melekat pada kursi yang sedang didudukinya, membuat Arthit menoleh padanya dengan matanya mengernyit tajam.

"Aku harus pulang kemana, P'Arthit?"

"Apa maksudmu, tentu saja ke rumahmu."

"Rumah?" sebuah tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya, "Rumah yang mana?"

Dahi Arthit mengerut, menandakan ia tidak mengerti kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan pria yang pernah hidup dibawah satu atap dengannya itu. Rumah besar dan mewah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sebelum ia menetap di rumah kecil ini.

"Aku... tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi, khap." Kongpob menunduk, "Rumah itu, perusahaan itu, mobil itu, semua yang kumiliki sudah tidak ada lagi. Hilang. Aku jual."

Senyuman teduh ditunjukkannya, namun bukan membuatnya merasa nyaman seperti sebelumnya, senyuman itu justru memberikan rasa sakit kembali pada hatinya. Senyuman yang menunjukkan rasa sakit pada orang yang memberikannya.

"Me-mengapa?"

"Karena semua itu mengingatkanku pada _dia_."

Arthit tidak perlu penjelasan siapa _dia_ yang dimaksud Kongpob. Dia, adalah dirinya. Dirinya dimasa lalu. Istri Kongpob yang begitu dicintai oleh pria yang kini terlihat rapuh ini. Orang yang begitu _ia_ benci.

"Mengapa?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya, namun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Mengapa kau sampai melakukan hal hingga sejauh ini?"

Mata bulat itu tak lagi memandangnya, memilih untuk memandang ke arah lain selain padanya. Ia menarik sebuah nafas panjang dan memantapkan dirinya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Kau tidak mencintai _ku_ , Kong."

Kongpob berdiri, berjalan ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba saja menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"P'Arthit, maukah kau mendengarkanku untuk saat ini saja?" Tentu saja, pria ini hanya bertanya sebagai bentuk sopan santun saja. Karena walaupun Arthit tidak ingin mendengarkannya ia akan tetap akan mengatakan maksudnya itu.

"Kau dan istriku, _Arthitku_ sangatlah berbeda. Aku berpikir karena kau memang adalah istriku, maka kau akan mengingatku dan mencintaiku seperti dulu. Namun aku salah." Dahi Arthit kembali mengernyit, menanti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pria bermulut manis di depannya ini. "Kau bukanlah istriku."

"Kau tahu? Arthit istriku tidak pernah membentak, tidak pernah berkata kasar, tidak pernah memaki, apalagi menampar orang seperti yang kau lakukan barusan. Tamparan yang seharusnya tidak membuatku berdebar seperti saat ini ketika mengetahui bahwa aku masih merasa mencintaimu bahkan ketika kau bukanlah istriku. Rasa bahagia yang kurasakan ketika hatiku berdebar untuk alasan yang berbeda dari memandang wajahmu yang menyerupai _dirinya_."

Pembohong.

Tentu saja Kongpob berbohong. Arthit _nya_ bukanlah seorang yang lemah lembut dan keibuan seperti yang baru saja ia gambarkan. Arthitnya, sama persis dengan Arthit yang sedang menatapnya dengan sengit saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin mereka begitu berbeda jika mereka orang yang sama. Menggelikan.

Kongpob merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pipinya. Bukan bekas tamparan keras yang dilayangkan oleh Arthit tadi, namun air mata yang tanpa ia sadari mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Maafkan aku, P'Arthit, khap." genggaman tangannya lepas dari tangan Arthit untuk menghapus aliran air mata itu. "Lupakan semua yang aku katakan. Maafkan aku."

Yang lebih menyakitkan dari kehilangan Arthitnya, adalah kebohongan yang berusaha ia ciptakan ini. Ketika ia telah bersumpah dihadapan Tuhan untuk selalu jujur pada istrinya dalam kondisi apapun, kini ia mencoba untuk mengingkari sumpah itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa untuk sekedar berdusta tentang sifat istrimu padaku, karena kau ingat janji pernikahanmu dengannya?" Sebuah tawa merendahkan lolos dari bibir Arthit, "Kau masih begitu mencintainya dan kau berani mengatakan bahwa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Arthit tidak bermaksud untuk menaikkan nada bicaranya, namun itu terjadi. Kesal. Benci. Kecewa. Semua menjadi satu.

Tapi kepada siapa ia merasakan semua itu?

Kepada Kongpob, karena ia masih mencintai istrinya? Mencintai sosok yang masih ia lihat dalam dirinya kini? Sosok yang sebenarnya adalah dirinya?

Atau kepada dirinya sendiri?

Kepada kegoisannya bertahan dalam keinginannya agar Kongpob melupakan istrinya dan melihatnya sebagai orang yang benar-benar berbeda? Walau pada kenyataannya, ia dan istri Kongpob adalah orang yang sama.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Langkah kaki Kongpob terhenti tepat sebelum ia memegang kenop pintu masuk kafe itu. Secara perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya, memperlihatnya wajahnya yang masih terlihat lusuh.

"Aku minta tolong agar kau menjaga May dan M untuk malam ini, P'Arthit."

Dahinya mengernyit, "Aku bertanya _kau_ mau kemana, Kongpob." ia menjadi terkejut mendengar nada bicaranya yang seperti menuntut jawaban dari pria lainnya itu.

"Aku... akan tidur di mobil untuk malam ini, khap. Besok aku akan mencoba mencari rumah baru untuk ditinggali, sebelum mendapatkan rumah yang layak aku mohon P'Arthit bersedia menjage kedua anakku."

Pria yang menjadi lebih kurus beberapa minggu terakhir itu kembali memutar tubuhnya dan membuka pintu, membuat lonceng kecil diatas pintu berdenting. Niatnya untuk melangkah keluar dari bangunan itu urung dilakukannya, tertahan oleh sepadang tangan yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Jangan pergi..." bagian belakang bajunya terasa basah, getaran kecil yang terasa di punggungnya pun membuatnya tersadar bahwa pria manis pemilik kafe ini sedang menangis. "Aku mohon... jangan buang aku..."

Dengan cepat ia berbalik, membuat mereka berhadapan satu sama lain. Jarak di antara tubuh mereka pun seakan lenyap saat ia membalas pelukan pria yang dicintainya itu. Memeluknya dengan begitu erat seperti ia akan menghilang bersama udara begitu ia mengendorkan pelukannya itu.

"P'Arthit, khap..."

"Jangan.. hiks... buang aku lagi... Kong..."

Tangisanya menjadi lebih kencang ketika pelukan ditubuhnya dirasakannya semakin erat. Otaknya terus berteriak agar mendorong pria yang kini menangis bersamanya itu, tapi hatinya menginginkan ini. Hatinya tak lagi ingin menolak apa yang dirasakannya terhadap pria ini. Walaupun logikanya mengatakan bahwa itu hanya pengaruh dari semua hal yang dilakukan Kongpob untuk istrinya, namun hatinya telah memutuskan untuk tak lagi egois -untuk menerima bahwa perasaan yang ia rasakan ini memang telah ada sejak pertama kali ia melihat pelanggan menyebalkan di tempat kerja sampingannya dulu.

Bahwa walaupun ia tak lagi bisa mengingat pria ini, namun hatinya masih mengingatnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku... kau boleh mencintai istrimu, tapi tolong cintai aku juga..." Isaknya, terdengar menyedihkan meski di pendengarannya sendiri, namun ia tak lagi perduli.

Jari-jari lentik Kongpob membelai pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan karena tangisannya, menghapus aliran air mata yang belum bisa dibendungnya. Matanya menatap lurus padanya hingga ia bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri di sana.

"Aku mencintaimu, P'Arthit.. Sangat." Senyuman Kongpob saat ini terlihat lebih indah dari semua ingatan yang ada dalam memorinya. "Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi, walau kau sendiri yang memohon padaku nantinya."

Bibirnya yang dingin menjadi hangat ketika belah bibir Kongpob menyentuh bibirnya dengan sempurna. Kedua tangannya tanpa bisa dikendalikannya melingkar di bahu pria tinggi itu, mengeratkannya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam -agar ia yakin bahwa semua ini benar terjadi dan bukan salah satu dari mimpinya selama ini.

 _Tidak akan kulepaskan lagi._

.

.

Sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai 2 kafe itu memiliki satu tempat tidur king size, sebuah lemari, sebuah meja dan kursi, juga sebuah sofa panjang yang terletak tepat di samping jendela kaca besar yang menghadap ke jalan raya di depannya. Dua sosok kecil terlihat begitu lelap di atas tempat tidur, sementara dua sosok lainnya terlihat duduk di atas sofa panjang itu dibalut dengan sebuah selimut yang memiliki ketebalan yang cukup untuk menghangatkan keduanya.

Arthit membiatkan tubuhnya bersandar pada dada bidang Kongpob, menikmati kesunyian diantara mereka saat ini. Kesunyian yang dibutuhkannya setelah semua keributan dan drama yang mereka lakukan di lantai bawah beberapa saat yang lalu.

"P'Arthit, khap."

"Hmm.."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Pelukan di pinggangnya mengerat, sebuah ciuman dirasakannya pada sisi lehernya. Ia tersenyum geli, menertawakan dirinya yang begitu bodoh selama ini. Jika saja ia lebih cepat untuk membuang keegoisannya, mungkin ia akan merasakan kedamaian ini lebih cepat pula.

Bodoh.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kongpob." bisiknya balik.

Perasaan hangat menjalar di sekujur tubuh mereka begitu mereka menyatakan apa yang ada dalam hati mereka. Tak ada lagi kebohongan. Tak ada lagi keraguan.

Kongpob memutar tubuh Arthit sehingga bukannya membelakangi, sekarang tubuhnya menelungkup di atas tubuhnya. Dagu Arthit ditopang pada dada bidang Kongpob, mata besarnya menatap penuh tanya pada yang lebih sipit. Senyuman namun tak pernah kepas dari bibir keduanya.

"Mulai sekarang, kita akan mencoba untuk mengganti semua yang telah hilang diantara kita kan?" pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya bukan semata karena ia masih belum yakin pada Kongpob, namun sebagai penguat untuk keyakinannya saja.

Kongpob menggeleng pelan, bibirnya mengecup dahi Arthit begitu saja.

"Tidak, khap." dengusan geli diberikannya begitu melihat rengutan di wajah Arthit. "Kita tidak akan mengganti semuanya. Kita tidak akan kembali pada masa lalu. Tidak lagi."

Tubuh Arthit dengan mudah diangkat sehingga wajah mereka sejajar, hidung keduanya akan bertemu jika mereka bergerak barang sedikit saja.

"Kita akan maju tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi. Kau, aku, dan kedua anak _kita_."

Arthit tersenyum, sangat menyilaukan dimata Kongpob. "Anak _kita._ " ulangnya kemudian.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, namun mereka berjanji akan lebih menjaga kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan pada mereka ini. Mereka akan mengingat ujian yang diberikan Tuhan untuk menguji cinta mereka dan akan berusaha untuk tidak menyia-nyiakannya kembali. Menjaganya hingga ajal memisahkan mereka -seperti pada janji suci pernikahan mereka dulu.

Bulan bersinar terang dari jendela kaca yang lebar dibelakang mereka ketika sekali lagi bibir mereka kembali bertemu dalam sebuah sentuhan lembut tanpa nafsu. Namun Kongpob tak lagi bisa melihat keindahan bulan itu, karena baik dimasa lalu, saat ini, maupun dimasa depan kelak, ia hanya bisa melihat satu hal di dunia ini.

Mataharinya.

Arthitnya.

Selamanya.

 **END**


	14. Epilogue

Iya, ini epilog, baik kan saya? :( #eh

Sosok dua pria dan dua balita terlihat memenuhi empat buah kursi yang mengelilingi meja bundar di dapur sederhana itu. Terlihat bahagia menghiasi wajah keempatnya. Tawa dan canda menghiasi makan pagi keluarga kecil beranggotakan empat orang tersebut.

"Mae... May mau gendong."

Arthit sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan bocah perempuan yang biasanya anti dengan yang namanya bersikap manja. Ia lebih kepada anak perempuan yang kuat, yang ingin melindungi saudara laki-lakinya yang memang sedikit pemalu jika dibandingkan dengannya. Tapi entah mengapa sejak terbangun di pagi hari tadi, ia terus menempel kepadanya.

"May sangat merindukan Mae, ya?" ucap Kongpob, tersenyum tipis. Sangat mengerti jika anaknya itu seringkali seperti ingin menanyakan kemana Mae mereka pergi namun mengurungkan niatnya itu karena takut akan menyakiti ayahnya.

Kehidupan Kongpob setelah kepergian Arthur beberapa Minggu lalu memang tidak begitu baik. Sangat buruk malah. Tapi ia bersyukur karena semua telah usai dan keluarga mereka kembali seperti yang seharusnya.

Arthit dengan telaten mengangkat Mau ke dalam gendongannya sambil tetap menyuapi M makanan yang telah dibuatnya. M tampak lahap memakan masakan rumahan kembali daripada makanan yang dipesan oleh ayahnya dulu.

"Mau jangan pergi lagi..." Bisik May, membenamkan wajahnya di cermin leher Arthit, membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia telah membuat buah hatinya ini begitu menderita karena merindukannya.

Tangan hangat Arthit membelai rambut tebal bocah perempuan itu, "Mae tidak akan pergi lagi... Tidak lagi." Bisiknya pelan.

Entah apa yang dirasakan May, hingga ketika ia membisikkan janji itu, bocah perempuan itu seketika menangis kencang, membuat Arthit panik. Kepalanya menoleh pada pria dewasa lain di ruangan itu namun hanya wajah tenang dengan senyuman penuh cinta yang didapatinya.

Belum sempat menenangkan May, M pun ikut memekik keras. Menangis seperti saudara perempuannya itu. Mungkin karena mereka kembar maka M pun merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh May.

Pagi yang tenang di lantai dua kafe kecil milik Arthit Rojnapat Suthiluck kini menjadi begitu ramai dengan tangisan dua bocah kembar yang kini berada di dalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Kongpob terlihat senang dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan kedua anaknya, sementara Arthit terlihat sebaliknya. Yang manapun, bibir Kongpob kembali menyentuh bibir merah Arthit, "Aku mencintaimu, P'Arthit." Bisiknya di tengah tangisan bocah yang semakin nyaring karena tidak suka ayah mereka justru seperti ingin mengambil seluruh perhatian Mae dari mereka berdua.

Kafe kecil itu memang sengaja tidak buka untuk hari ini karena keluarga kecil tuan Suthiluck ini berencana untuk _cuddling_ seharian sambil menonton kartun. Semuanya berjalan seperti rencana, selimut hangat digelar di lantai agar mereka tidak merasa dingin ketika berbaring di depan televisi, beberapa toples berisi makanan kering juga piring berisi potongan buah, dan beberapa botol air serta susu untuk si kembar telah siap. Semuanya sirna hingga pintu kafe di lantai bawah dipukul begitu keras hingga membuat keempat penghuni rumah kecil itu terkejut.

Praepailin.

Berdiri menantang seperti Alpha yang sedang murka. Mata cantiknya seperti berkilat tajam, ekspresinya seakan siap untuk menghabisi siapa saja yang berani menentangnya.

Iya, semengerikan itu hingga Kongpob menyuruh si kembar untuk tetap di lantai dua. Menjaga kemungkinan mereka menjadi santapan Praepailin yang sedang haus darah ini.

"Berani sekali kau, Suthiluck."

Oke, wanita di depannya ini benar-benar sedang marah jika ia memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganga seperti ini. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludah yang seperti tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Haruskah ia meminta maaf agar lolos dari amukan wanita yang sempat menjadi sekretarisnya ini? Tapi untuk apa?

"Ah, Prae, ada apa kau-"

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku menutupnya dengan sepatuku," potong wanita yang sepertinya lupa merapikan rambutnya yang selalu sempurna ketika bekerja itu. "Apa maksudmu mengubah kepemilikan saham perusahaan milikmu menjadi atas namaku, hah?"

Ah, soal itu rupanya.

"Kapan aku setuju untuk menggantikannya sebagai pemegang saham? Tolong jelaskan sebelum aku benar-benar membiarkan kedua anakmu dan istrimu yang sedang mengintip di tangga itu menyaksikan kematianmu."

Tawa renyah Kongpob sepertinya membuat wanita itu semakin murka hingga sebuah kotak tissue berciuman dengan jenis Kongpob.

Setelah beberapa saat terjadi keributan karena Arthit berlari untuk mengecek keadaan kening Kongpob, mereka semua akhirnya duduk tenang di salah satu meja di kafe yang sedang tutup itu. Praepailin sepertinya juga sudah tenang, terima kasih pada May dan M yang bersikap manis hingga tante mereka itu menjadi gemas sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, Prae sudah sibuk menciumi pipi gembil dua bocah itu.

"Aku tidak perduli, Kong. Kau harus sudah menduduki kembali kursimu diperusahaan dan kembalikan namamu sendiri atas saham-saham yang kau miliki. Jika tidak kau lakukan, aku akan menculik May dan mengubah nama orang tuanya menjadi namaku dan mamprang."

Oke, itu baru namanya ancaman. Wajah P'Arthi seketika memutih, walaupun ia tidak begitu mengenal wanita itu -masih belum ingat lebih tepatnya namun tatapan matanya menyiratkan kesungguhannya untuk melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Tangannya secara otomatis merangkul tubuh gembul May dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Prae, membuatnya tertawa lepas.

Praepailin berlalu dari hadapan mereka sambil masih dengan tawanya yang terdengar sangat renyah. Sungguh rasanya Arthit ingin menampar pria yang sedang tersenyum lebar hingga deretan giginya yang rapi terlihat itu karena melakukan sesuatu dengan sangat serampangan dan tanpa pikir panjang seperti ini. Memang dia pikir pengalihan saham bisa semudah itu dilakukan tanpa adanya persetujuan pihak kedua.

kedua tangannya seperti tidak pernah kosong, kakinya bergerak kesana kemari, dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lainnya. Tubuhnya sedikit lelah namun ia tidak bisa berhenti sampai semua baju mereka telah tersusun rapi di lemari masing-masing, juga beberapa perabotan dari rumahnya yang dulu berada di lantai 2 kafe miliknya harus segera diletakkan di tempat yang pantas di rumah mewah itu. Untung saja Kongpob tidak benar-benar mengosongkan rumah itu ketika memutuskan memposting gambar rumahnya di situs jual beli rumah.

Kadang Arthit berpikir sebenarnya Kongpob itu pandai atau idiot.

"P'Athit, khap. Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu sejenak." suara Kongpob terdengar lebih dulu dari wajahnya yang muncul dari balik pintu kamar utama tempatnya bersimpuh itu. "Anak-anak ingin makan es krim bersamamu."

Arthit tersenyum, meletakkan kotak yang sedang dipegangnya kemudian berdiri untuk berlajan ke arah Kongpob. Tangannya diambil oleh pria satunya, jari-jari mereka bertautan, lalu keduanya berjalan sambil beriringan tangan menuju ruang keluarga dimana kedua anak mereka sedang asik menikmati es krim di depan mereka.

Sebenarnya Arthit masih tidak nyaman untuk tinggal kembali di rumah mewah ini, namun ia merasa bahwa rumah kecilnya itu tidak akan nyaman untuk membesarkan May dan M. Lagipula, mereka telah terbiasa hidup dengan berkecukupan hingga ia sendiri belum merasa percaya diri bisa membahagiakan kedua anaknya -serta Kongpob yang mengaku tidak lagi memiliki suatu apapun itu dengan penghasilannya dari kafe kecilnya yang baru berkembang. Kafe yang pada akhirnya diusulkan Kongpob agar menjadi kafe dua lantai -karena lantai dua telah menjadi ruang kosong dengan kepindahannya ke rumah ini.

"Mae... ini..." Lamunanya buyar dengan sebuah sendok kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahnya. M dengan senyum menggemaskannya sedang berusaha untuk menyuapinya es krim, rupanya.

Ia tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya, memakan es krim yang disoforkan anak bungsunya itu.

"Terima kasih, sayang." ucapnya, mendapatkan anggukan semangat dari M. Bocah itu kini menjadi lebih ceria dan sudah mulai bisa mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat panjang.

Pandangannya bertemu dengan milik Kongpob, lalu keduanya tersenyum. Mereka telah mengalami begitu banyak peristiwa penuh drama dan kesedihan, namun kini mereka bersyukur karena bisa melaluinya bersama. Kini, hanya kebahagiaan yang akan mereka ciptakan. Bersama kedua malaikat kecil mereka, dan bersama cinta yang tak akan kalah dengan apapun.

Meski takdir sekalipun.

.

.

END


End file.
